Transformers: Revival
by Cyber Alpha
Summary: Kelsey Darby thought she was just a normal girl. Sure, her hair is a strange color, and she has the strangest birthmark on her palm. Her birthday is in 3 weeks, and the Decepticon Soundwave has been captured. She finds out that she is really a cybertronian, and is a part of something even bigger than she could immagine. Rated T out of paranoia. Cannon Story till now, then its mine.
1. Chapter 1- End of the Begining Part 1

A blue bot lay on the berth, she was a femme. Her audio receptors were small antennae on the sides of her head, and her optics were a beautiful crystal blue. She looked up to her sparkmate, husband, conjex indura, as he was holding a very small bundle in his arms. In said mech's arms was his very first sparkling. His fire red optics shining bright as he gazed at his newborn, and he smiled to his mate.

She smiled back, " _Isn't she perfect, my love."_

" _of course she is"_ the mech cooed, " _And she has her mother's nose."_

" _Her fathers frame-type."_

" _Her mother's smile."_ He paused " _What shall we call her?"_

" _A name like yours, Soundwave."_

" _And a name like yours, Blastlink"_ he said, thoughtfull.

Blastlink's optics widened, " _I know, how about Blastwave."_

Soundwave shook his head, " _Or how about Soundblast."_

This was when the little one opened her optics for the first time. Soundwave gasped at her big, beautiful optics. They were neither blue or red, but both. They were not a combination – purple either. They were both red and blue. Red in the middle, surrounded by blue. She looked up at her father, hiccupping.

" _Soundblast it is. What a lovely name for our femme."_ Cooed Blastlink as Soundwave returned the sparkling to her carrier.

It was then that they remembered that they were in a war. The sounds of battle crys, blaster fire, and cannonballs grew louder outside the pod they were in. Soundblast started to cry, Blastlink pulling her closer to her chest. Soundwave warmed up his weapons, the minicons in his chest wakening. He looked to his mate.

" _I don't know if we can truly raise her here."_ He said, sadness sounding in his voice and through his sparkmate bond with Blastlink.

" _Why Soundwave, we would be amazing parents. You are a good father."_ Said Blastlink, " _WE could run away to another planet."_

Soundwave shook his head, " _I can't, I promised Megatronis…sorry Megatron I would help him."_

" _I know you are a decepticon, but surely you see how he is going down an evil path. You could join the Autobots and we could be together."_

" _That would be amazing, but what would the autobots think. They would not see a bot like you do, they would see a monster."_

" _But I could help them see you for who you are!"_ Blastlink pleaded.

" _NO!"_ screamed Soundwave, at his daughter's cry he calmed, " _I have gone through their minds, they only see the monster."_

" _But I saw who you are."_ Murmered Blastlink, " _But is there any place we could take her to be out of the war? Would she ever be safe?"_

Soundwsve looked down at the now silent sparkling, he opened his mind to her. Reaching into her very soul. She was pure of spark, but… there it was there! She inherited his gift. Coming back to his body, he looked down at his mate. His optics teared up, and he grasped her free servo in his.

" _My mate, she has been giving my gift. She is strong, no matter where, she will survive."_

" _Your gift. But if we did send her away, how would she control it? How would she survive with out you to help her block out the voices?"_

Soundwave reached deep into his subspace, pulling out a medium crystal.

" _Is that? -"_

Soundwave nodded, " _Yes, this is a praxian crystal. It will help her when her gift comes into full power. But she can not stay on cybertron. She will be made fun of by the Autobot sparklings. And she will not survive the decepticon training. We must hide her."_

" _But where? There is not another mechanical planet for lightyears!"_

" _I know of one. An organic planet that I went to as a youngling with my sire. It is called Terra, but the Terrans call it Earth. We could give her a pretender mode, and she would survive."_

Blastlink looked into her mates optics, " _You sure?"_

Soundwave smiled, nuzzling her, " _Yes, I'm sure. They are a violent race but are young and still have caring hearts. I can even give her a minicon to accompany her."_

Soundwave then reached into his subspace once again, pulling out an un activated minicon, " _I built her myself."_

He put the pyramid on the little ones chest, and it clasped on. Now she would have a minicon partner that would be as close as him and Lazerbeack. It would be permanent, but they would keep each other safe.

" _Alright, give me the quadrantes, I will take her myself."_ She said, " _But what if they get into your mind? Or if they make you talk."_

" _Then I will take up a vow of silence. So that they will never know where my daughter is."_

" _You sure!"_ Blastlink gasped.

Soundwave looked solum, " _I will."_

" _Alright, But please make it so that you will someday speack again."_ She said, " _I could not for eternity without hearing your voice again."_

Soundwave nodded, then begain, " _I soundwave, Seccond in command of the Decepticons, give a vow of silence. That until I see my daughter once again, whether alive or of lined, I will not utter a single word. I promise to Primus, and to my sparkmate, to keep them both safe in this mannor."_

It was then, that he dawned a black visor. It was then that Blastlink pulled into her spark to use her special ability – the ability to teleport. She teleported to the Iacon Hall of Records, the place she worked before the war. The back rooms had not been touched yet, and she could see Alpha Trion behind his desk. He was talking to some solders.

She knocked on his door, and he gladly let her in. Shooing the solders away, he asked, " _Blastlink, my dear niece. What brings you here?"_

She looked him in the optics, " _I need to send my daughter to earth."_

His optics widened, " _Daughter?"_

She motined to the bundle in her arms. He asked to hold her, and Blastlink allowed him to. Moving the bit of cloth away from her helm, he marveled at her optics.

" _Truly unique. Who is the father?"_ he asked.

" _My mate is someone who I do not want reviled. Uncle, please give her a human form, so that I may take her to a place where she will be safe."_

HE looked at her, " _You know that she will age faster for us for the first 18 cycles. Then the human form will go away to revile who she truly is."_

" _Yes, but if I put her in a pod, she will stay in stasis for the next Thousand steller cycles. Hopefully the war will be close to ending."_

" _Are you sure?"_

She said, " _Yes, I am sure."_

Looking her up and down, he complied. He put her in a special machine, and she turned from mechanical, to flesh in a matter of minutes after being put in. Blastlink looked down at her now human daughter, and took the Praxin crystal and put it on a chain around her neck. The now human child had a small tattoo on the palm of her hand. It was the Cybertronian symbol of her name.

Alpha Trion looked at the Praxian Crystal, " _Is her father soundwave?"_

" _how did you know?"_ asked Blastlink, her spark pounding.

He smiled, " _It is ok, I know he is truly an Autobot at heart. I know because as a young mechling he came to me for the answer to his little mind problem. And I gave him several crystals, this being one of them."_

Blastlink looked at him, her optics tearing, " _Uncle, he took a vow of silence for her."_

" _Of course he did, every mech wants to protect his daughter. I can tell you this before you go. No matter what, you three will be reunited. I an promis this. Take the child to earth, then go help out your sister. She and your cosin need your help."_

" _Cosine? Who?"_ she asked as she walked out.

" _Your cousin is Orian Pax. But you may not recognize him, nor his name."_

" _Orian, that sweet young mech. (my favorite cousin) what do you mean?"_

Alpha Trion gave her a mischievous smile, " _You may now know him as Optimus Prime."_


	2. Chapter 2 - End of the Beginning Part 2

" _Optimus Prime!"_ She gasped.

" _Yes, now you must go!"_ called Alpha Trion, " _And send in Smokescreen."_

She nodded, and ran out of the doorway. Screaming at Smokescreen to get in there, she kept going. She transformed into vehicle mode and drove as fast as she could. Making her way through dust, smoke, and fighting bots. Her daughter was kept quiet as Blastlink did not let her hear the goings on outside. Soundblast just slept as they came up to the docks.

Blastlink looked around, and saw another couple. It was Ironhide and Cromia, with Arcee.

" _Sister!"_ she called out.

" _Blast, your ok!"_ called Arcee, her light blue paint glistening with orange from the fires around them.

" _You too sending you child off too?"_ she asked Ironhide and Cromia.

Cromia had tears running down her face, a long scratch on the side of her helm bleading. Behind her, Ironhide held a small sparkling – a mech. He was a bit larger, and had big white wings on his back. Next to them was an older mechling, who was red and had on a long black cape.

" _both of them. They will keep themselves safe…"_ said Chromia.

She nodded, and looked at the pod next to them. There was two, and they gave her one. She took off the outer caseing on the navigational systems, and put in the directions that soundwave gave her before he left. When she was done, she set the little one in the pod. Soundblast started to cry.

Blastlink smiled through the tears, putting her servo on her child, " _My child, don't worry. I will see you again. "_

" _The place you know,_

 _The place you love_

 _Will always be with you_

 _Here in you mind, your spark_

 _Away from you we shall never depart "_ she sang the little song she came up with Soundwave. The little one calmed, and Blastlink forced herself to shut the top of the pod. Then she sent it off into the stars, her spark praying to Primus that her daughter would be kept safe.

 _ ***On Earth – 1,000 steller cycles later***_

June Darby was sitting outside in her yard, when the ground egain to rumble. In the middle of her backyard, a large mound appeared. A single piece of metal was in the middle, and on top of the pile. Stella, being curios, came up to the metal. Touching it, she stood amazed as it opened. She started to run, stoped when she heard the cry of a child come from inside of the pod-like thing.

Coming up to it once again, she looked insdie of the door. Neseled inside of the pod was a very little girl. She must have been about 4 mounths at the least. Stella called to her husband, " _JOHN!"_

" _What is it honey?"_ he called, runningout of the house, " _I felt the ground rumble too"_

But he stoped as he saw his wife with a small child in her arms. She had a small mop of black hair on her head, and when she opened her eyes, they gasped. They were red surrounded with blue! It was beautiful, but frightening at the same time. The wife shoed him the palm of the girls hand, the strange symbol was etched into her skin.

" _Sweatheart, I want to keep her."_ She said.

" _June,, honey, this is not our child!"_

" _But look, she is cold and hungry. And I saw no notes in her pod, only the necklace around her neck. I think that the lord has blessed us with this little gift."_ She looked him in the eyes.

John Darby then decided it would be better to keep the child instead of having an angry wife on his tail. He sighed, and took the child in his arms. Her small form fit perfectly in the crook of his arm, and the little girl looked up at him with bright eyes. Smileing he looked over to Stella.

" _What should we name her?"_

June's eye brightened, " _I think we should name her…Kelsey."_

He looked down at his new daughter, " _Kelsey, you will have a good life here with us."_

But what he did not realize was that the child in his arms had an even bigger purpose that he thought. He also didn't realize that Soundwave was watching them from the shadow zone. And Soundwave knew that he could not talk just yet, no he just hold his sparkling in his arms. He has to wait untill the right moment to get her back. Now, "Lord Megatron" needed him back at base.

" _Don't worry, little Soundblast."_ he wispered, " _Someday you will know me. The place you know, The place you love, Will always be with you, Here in your mind, your spark."_

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry its so short, but I hope you like it. I would like to have feedback, and suggestions. This story will have chapters published at Random! So, if it takes me a couple weeks inbetween each chapter, don;t worry I am not dead. Things just got a bit busy.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Soundwave

***** _ **Authors Note: Hey guys, I am glad you are likeing this story so far. It has been fun doing this, and I hope that you enjoy it as it keeps going along. And thank you Guest, for bing my first reviewer, and I am glad you think it is interesting and want to know more. Now, enough of me chatting on, On with the story!***_

 _ ***DECEPTICON BASE - 18 human years later - With Soundwave***_

Soundwave was bored, nothing truly interesting was going on. He was to go on a patrol in about thirty human minutes. Otherwise, right now, Starscream was ranting at him once again. This tie about how he should just be MEgatron's second in command. Oh, if only he knew. Soundwave was the highest ranking Decepticon, but not without sacrifice. The only reason he was so good was of three things: 1. He was good at deceiving, 2 he had the "greatest" reputation, 3. He could read minds.

But now as he thought of it, the only reason he was in so deep was because of his mind reading. He only did it so that he could see his daughter, and lift the curse he had put upon himself. It had been so long since he spoke, he forgot the sound of his own voice. His minocons reassured him that soon he would be reunited with her, but he did not know it would be this soon.

" _Thank you for listening, Soundwave"_ Starscream finally ended, and Soundwave ended his train of thought.

Soundwave nodded, and started on his way to the next bot that required his assistance. He walked slowly, to give Starscream a head start to get yelled at. He could hear Megatron's condescending tone as he walked down the hall. He wanted some bots to capture the Autobots "pets". Soundwave walked into the room, sighing inwardly as he saw MEgatron on his throne, telling Starscream to capture the one called "Rafael." Soundwave was not surprised Starscream

" _Ahh Soundwave, you have arrived. I was just telling the great excuse for a Decepticon to go capture one of the autobot pets. I need you to get one as well."_

Soundwave noded, not a sound escaping from him.

" _I need you to capture one that they Call Kelsey. I know you can find out where to find her."_

" _Why does_ _ **he**_ _get to capture the interesting one?"_ Starscream complained.

" _Because Soundwave is the best of the best."_ MEgatron got in Starscreams face, " _you would do to learn from him."_

As this was happening, Soundwaves processor was whirring, the one names Kelsey. Blue hair with black tips? No way, it could be….nah...it could be his little one? Thankful to Primus he had been given this assignment, he thought on how he could get in to find her. Only one way was light in gold from where he stood. He would have to get captured...captured by Autobots.

 _ ***AUTOBOT BASE - 10 days later - day before Kelsey's Birthday***_

Kelsey and Jack Darby walked into the living room part of Autobot Base Omega One. Ratchet was at the computer, and Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were all out checking out a decepticon signal a couple miles from their location. Miko was rocking out on her guitar, and Raf was scanning the internet for pictures of bots. Kelsey walked over to Raf, and looked down at the sceen.

" _Whatcha lookin for?"_

Raf jumped slightly, " _Oh, Kelsey, you scared me. Im looking for pictures of Bee. I have already found three."_

" _Wow, the camera really likes bee!"_

" _Yea, but what can we do about it. He's Poperotsy bate"_ exclaimed Miko, pausing on a solo.

" _I don't know."_ Kelsey looked over to Ratchet, " _Hey Ratch!"_

Ratchet looked over, " _HEllo Kelsey. How was school?"_

Kelsey shifted her backpack over to the right side of her body, " _It went well. But I had a bad time with the math. Do you think you could help me later."_

" _Sure."_ Said Ratchet, he would have said more but Optimus called for a groundbridge.

Opening the groundbirdge, the bots started coming in one by one. First Bulkhead, then Smokescreen and Arcee. The last two came together, holding a big black form in servo. Looking closer, Kelsey could see it was...Soundwave. One of the silent killers she had heard about from the other teens, and from the bots. He was out, and Optimus and Bumblebee set him down on a big platform - tying him down. That was when Soundwave suddenly activated.

The Raf, Jack, and Miko took many steps back, but Kelsey didn't. Something told her that Soundwave was not going to make any move right now. She took a step forwards, looking at Soundwave as he gazed in her direction. Something told her that he was not going to hurt her. She did not notice that her crystal had come out from under her shirt, the bright blue, red, and silver crystal sparkled in the light.

Arcee came up behind Kelsey, " _Come on Kelsey, lets get you and your brother home."_

Soundwave suddenly lurched, lazerbeack popping out of his chest, and from behind him, a black and yellow cat sprung from his chest. The bot had yellow optics, and he ran to Kelsey. Curling his tail around her middle, he hissed at Arcee/

" _WHAT?"_ she screamed, falling back.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee both lurched forwards, servos out, but ended up clashing their heads together. Bulkhead threw his wreckingball at the two, almost forgeting the girl was there. But the cat realized this, and used his tail to pull Kelsey out of the way of the wreckingball. Ratchet had a wrench in hand, and was about to throw it when Optimus called out.

" _STOP!"_ his voice almost sounded angry, and they stoped at the sound of his voice.

Optimus knelt down, " _thank you for helping Kelsey."_

That was what surprised them, the bot spoke, " _Of course, it is what Soundwave wanted."_

" _Who are you?"_ asked Bulkhead.

" _I am Ravage. And I would advise you let Soundwave go. He will not hurt any of you."_ Soundwave noticed that Kelsey had missed Ravage's name, but this did not matter at the time.

Bulkhead was angry, as was Bumblebee and Smokescreen, " _Oh yeah, well this bot is one of the most dangerous Decepticons."_

Ravage growled, and Soundwave had a split descioson to make. Should he say that the girl is his daughter and speck for the first time? Or should he wait... Ravage looked up expectantly up at him, he decided to do something in the pervebial middle of his decision.

" _I.."_ his voice was strained and rusty, he had not spoken for a long time, " _I will hurt none...Please, let me explain."_


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories

_***Authors note: YAY, another chapter! I am so glad you guys like it so far. And Guest, yes, I do dare to end on a cliffhanger!"**_

Optimus Prime was shocked, you could see it in his optics. All he could do was stare, Soundwave, the "silent Killer" was talking. AND he did not want a **human** hurt! Optimus shook the shock out of his mind and composed himself.

" _Do you promise not to hurt anyone here."_ Asked Optimus.

Soundwave smiled under his visor, he could feel the prime's shock. Reading his mind, he could see that Optimus was truly hopeing that Soundwave was not lying, and wanted to come to their side.

" _I Promise."_ His voice came more easily, and you could hear the silvery undertone.

Kelsey was still gazeing at The cat, who was curled around her. The cat's tail was still wraped around Kelsey's waist, not too tightly but tight enough in case he had to move her out of the way again. Kelsey was amazed that The cat's chest came up to about her own. He was huge! And purring.

" _what is it you want, Soundwave?"_ Arcee demanded.

Soundwave looked from the happy cat and girl, to the angry femme bot, " _I know you will not trust me for a long time. But I only want one thing – to be guardian of the girl."_

Arcee raised an optic ridge, Smokescreen was just as flabbergasted as the rest, " _So wait, you_ _ **let**_ _yourself be captured just to look after a girl? Why"_

" _Now is not the time to talk about my actions. Now is the time to talk about the Iacon Code that Megatron got a hold of. A code that now I have a hold of."_

" _the Iacon Database? You have it?"_ asked Ratchet.

" _Yes. I only wish to guard the girl in exchange for the girl. And my servases."_

Kelsey's head snapped up, " _You want to be my gaurdain?"_

Her voice was small and wispy, but it caught Soundwave's audios. He looked down, looking into her mind. A small memory was in the forefront of her mind. As he tranveresed with the Autobots, he looked at it, and another memory that looked close to it.

 _ ***memory #1***_

 **She was walking with her brother, Jack, holding her backpack to the side. It was after school, and Raf was at the end of the way. Coming closer, jack was the first to speak**

" **I think we sould keep everything we just saw to ourselfs** "

" **You sure Jack, this could be important."**

" **Its just, that the grownups won't belive us…"** **Jack mumbled.**

 **It was then that a bright yellow and black car came up beside them. The Verdaina 500 opened its door, only no one was inside it. A strange beeping sound (Soundwave and Raf could understand it) came from the car.**

" **Yes, ok"** **said Raf to the car.**

" **What did he say?"** **asked Jack.**

" **He wants us to go with him"** **said Raf.**

" **So, lets get in!"**

" **No, not you. Jack, yours is over there."**

 **Kelsey looked to the car, getting in on the other side. Her eyes were wide with excitement as they drove. Raf and the car, now she knew his name was Bumblebee, talked excitedly. But Kelsey, she felt…safer than she had ever felt. Excited to see more of his kind, she looked across the horizon waiting.**

 _ ***memory #2***_

 _Kelsey was with the other humans while the bots were in a very important meeting. They were not allowed in because of sensitive information, and they would not understand cybertronain._

" _So, what is it like having bumblebee as a gaurdain?"_ _asked Miko._

" _It is really cool, he truly understands me._ "

" _The same is Arcee, it is really nice haivning a gaurdain."_ _Added Jack._

 _Kelsey just sketched in the corner, a single tear going down her check. Smokescreen was a bot too young to take on the responsibility. Ratchet was too busy and had his duties. Even if he was very kind to her and helped her with stuff. But they were not guardian and charge. Optimus had his own things to do. All she wanted was someone to listen to her. Sure, she was almost 18 years of age. But she just wanted someone to…be there._

 _ ***End Memmories***_

Soundwave felt sadness echoing through her being, but happiness slowly replacing it. He felt the shackled around his arms being lifted, and his peds touched the ground. He walked in her direction and knelt down. He put his hand down next to her. Ravage moved away from the girl, and she slowly got into his hand. Soundwave thought it was funny that the girl fit perfectly in his hand and put her on his shoulder.

Ravage stood next to Soundwave, and that was when she showed up. June Darby's car came rumbling up the tunnel, and Kelsey did her best to hide behind Soundwave's large shoulder plates. Mrs. Darby, and Agent Fowler walked out of the car. A vein in Fowerlers head poped, and he yelled.

" _PRIME? Why is theer a DECEPTICON here and not locked up?"_

" _Agent Fowler, he is not here to hurt anyone – "_ Optimus started.

" _What do you mean, not here to hurt anyone. Isn't this the one you said was the most dangerous?"_

Kelsey called out, " _Agent Fowler, he isn't gonna hurt anyone! I promis!"_

" _Kelsey Susen Darby, what are you doing up there?!"_ Mrs. Darby Screamed, seeing her child with the con.

" _Mrs. Darby, calm down."_ Soundwave spoke softly, " _I am Kelsey's gaurdain. She is safe."_

" _SAFE, what do you mean_ _ **safe**_ _she is with a Deceptic—"_ Mrs. Darby paused, " _What did you just say?"_

Soundwave put his servo up to Kelsey, who got in his hand and was lowered down. Kelsey still wondered what the cat's name was, but it was in the back of her mind as she approached her mother.

" _Mom, he is my gaudain. He will not hurt me, or any of the others.. tomorrow I am going to be 18 years of age. Please trust me to know who will hurt me and who will not. "_ she looked up at Soundwave, " _I think I can handle one Decepticon and a few minicons."_

" _Anyways, Soundwave, you said you would give us the Iacon Database."_ Ratchet grumbled.

Soundwave looked down to Kelsey one last time, " _Kelsey, I will be back as soon as possible."_

He begin walking away, But paused, " _Oh, and his name is Ravage."_

Kelsey looked at the cat, " _Ravage."_

Ravage looked at Kelsey, walking besides her as she walked to talk to her mother about the birthday party the next day.

" _Alright, sweethear, where do you want to do it. And who do you want over."_

" _I want-"_ Kelsey looked over to the bots, " _I want to do it here! Yah, a slumber party that lasts tonight to tomorrow night. The go home on Sunday! And I want to do it with the bots."_

Mrs. Darby looked at Kelsey, a funny expression on her face, " _Kelsey, you sure you want to do it here?"_

" _Yah, then I can do it with my new friends!"_

Ravage purred at this.

" _Alright. What flavor of cake would you like?"_ her mother asked.

" _I want a…chocolate icecream cake. With vanilla Icecream in the middle. And I would like it toped with chocolate gnosh, and lots of buttercream iceing!"_

Mrs. Darby smiled, tomorrow would be the strangest, best birthday. She looked over to Soundwave, smileing that he seemingly kept glancing over to Kelsey. Maybe he would not be such a bad bot after all. But something did not feel right, she walked over to Arcee. Arcee was watching Soundwave, and knelt down as soon as she saw Mrs. Darby.

" _Arcee, could you-"_

" _Watch that decepticon for you. Yeah, I was already planning on it."_

" _Thank you."_

Arcee glared in Soundwave's direction, " _Of course, I trust no con. They can't just change like that. Something is up."_


	5. Chapter 5 - Birthday

Kelsey woke up in the room the Autobots had given soundwave, and the afternoon before the bot had made her a little space. A bed made of metal and cloth that soundwave had on him. It was a sweet gesture and was more comfortable than Kelsey would have thought. He had made her a little desk, right now it held the clothing she was going to wear (MRs. Darby had gotten them last night), her crystal, and her contact lenses in its case.

She had not shown Soundwave her natural eyes yet, still uncomfortable of showing anybody. But when she opened her eyes, Soundwave was standing up above her. As was Lazerbeack, Ravage, and two huminiodn minicons by the name of Rumble and Frenzy.

" _You have very beautiful eyes."_ Soundwave said, " _Why do you hide them?"_

" _Yea, they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! – hey!"_

Frenzy had put his elbow in Rumble's side, whispering, " _Stop it, you suckup."_

Kelsey smiled, " _I am glad you guys think so. I am just afraid…"_

" _Afraid of what?"_ asked Frenzy.

" _I am afraid of being made fun of, or locked up in a government facility being experimented on."_

" _Do not worry. I will not let them take you."_ Soundwave said, a light growl in his voice .

Kelsey smiled, " _Thank you, now. May I change in peace?"_

Soundwave nodded, and the minicons went back into his chest. He turned around to look at a datapad that Ratchet had given him – it was on humans. It was funny in some places on how the cybertronain who wrote it thought that humans were icky. Looking at who wrote it – Sunstreacker & Sideswipe – it explained everything.

Kelsey finished her outfit with her single fingerless glove, " _Alright, I am ready."_

Soundwave picked her up, still wondering why she had not transformed yet. Checking the time, he realized that it would still be two hours before the transformation. Two hours, and it would be the time of her sparking. He smiled under his visor, and walked out into the decorated main room.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ everyone screamed, jumping out.

Kelsey screamed, " _OH thank you!"_

Everyone was there, Raf, Jack, Miko, and Fowler along with **all** the Autobots. There was the ice cream cake on a table, ready to have candles blown out. And beside it a mountain of presents. Soundwave put the girl on the floor, and she ran to her mother.

" _Thank you mom!"_

" _Don't just thank me. Everyone helped out!"_

Kelsey looked at everyone, thanking all of them. Mrs. Darby had her open the presents first, the cake was frozen as a block of ice after being in the autobot's freezer. The first one she opened was from Jack, and it was a book about legos.

" _Thanks Jack!"_

" _I know that you wanted that book for you lego creations back at home! "_ said Jack, who was excited.

Kelsey smiled, as she started ripping open the one from Miko. It was a new pair of headphones, and some cds. From Raf she got a new lap-top computer. Optimus gave her a photo album that created holo-pictures on the top of it, and it was filled with a combination fo earth pictures and pictures of Cybertron. She could put more pitures on it from her phone or another bot.

Bumblebee gave her a remote control car that looked like him. Arcee and her mom gave her some clothing. The ones from Arcee were more like armor, and were awesome. Bulkhead gave her tickets to a concert for skillit – her favorite band. Smokescreen gave har a puzzle. But Soundwave gave her the most puzzleing thing, a pyramid with wings. He did not tell her what it was, but promised to tell her after having cake and ice cream.

The present opening had taken about an hour and thirty minutes for that and thanking. Eating cake took about thirty minutes. That was when Kelsey did not feel well. She had a head-ache, and her skin felt like it was on fire. Soundwave caught her as she fell over.

" _I don't feel so well."_

Ratchet scanned her, and froze, " _No way…"_

" _What Ratchet, why does she not fell well."_ Mrs. Darby commanded.

" _Soundwave, give her to me."_ Said Ratchet, opening his hands.

Soundwave looked to the ailing girl, " _No, give it a few minutes."_

" _Ratchet, what is going on?"_ Mrs. Darby screamed.

" _Mrs. Darby, was Kelsey adopted?"_ Ratchet asked, " _Soundwave, give the girl to me."_

" _Yes, she was adopted"_

" _I said no"_ Soundwave growled, pulling the girl to his chest.

The girl was out, and He was using his mind ability to help her pain.

" _Mrs. Darby -soundwave – you are not going to belive this. But the girl is changing"_

" _Yes, into a nice young woman."_

" _No"_ Soundwave said, " _Not growing over. She is physically and slightly mentally changing."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Jack demanded, " _She is my sister!"_

" _Somehow, she was always cybertroinain. But in a pretender shell, she_ _ **was**_ _human. But now, at her 18_ _th_ _birthday, her body has decided to become cybertroinan again."_ Ratchet walked up to soundwave with his servos out.

" _I said no."_ soundwave said, his minicons ejecting.

Ravage hissed, and Lazerbeack stood tall on soundwaves shoulder. Rumble and Frenzy ran to Kelsey's room for her contact's container, bringing it back to Soundwave. Lightly, soundwave opened each eye, takeing out the contact in turn. The blue and red eyes were brighter, and he could see them starting to turn into optics.

" _Soundwave, I can help this prosess go faster."_

Growling within himself, soundwave obliged, putting the girl in Ratchet's hands. Ravage still hissed, but got more quiet. Lazerbeack squawked, and flapped over to a railing. Ratchet started heading to the med bay, soundwave put his long, pointed servo's on Ratchet's shoulder plates.

" _May you be warned, you are not just helping my charge. One scratch on her paint and I will…"_ Soundwave said, " _It would not be good."_

As Ratchet exited for his med-bay, Raf walked up to Soundwave, " _What do you mean, not just your charge? What else could she be?"_

Rumble stood by Soundwaves side, looking up, " _Soundwave, I think it is time."_

" _Yeah, I think it would be a good Idea soundwave!"_ Frenzy joined in.

Soundwave put his servo up to his viser, pushing a little wire into place on the side of his helm. A wire that had not been connected in centuries. The visor on his face broke into four pieces, retracting into the sides of his helm. His opics were bright red, a long scar from the top of his right forehead to his chin made a long mark on his face. The slightly slanted optics looked down to Raf.

" _Youngling, she is not just my charge because, "_ he locked eyes to optics with Mrs. Darby, " _Because she is my daughter."_

 _ ***Author's note: MWAHAHAHA Another Clifhanger for you! Enjoy***_


	6. Chapter 6 - Cybertronian

*Author's note: First, a shoutout to LoveAngel5952. Thank you for your review, and I am glad you like the story so far. Thank you for the encouragement to keep going, it is very much appreciated. *

Blastlink looked across the starry cosmos, different colored Autobot ships were leaving their energon trails across it. From moon to planet to shimmering star they traveled. Every once in a while, Blastlink would wistfully look in the direction of earth. The blue planet would sometimes be on the side of its sun in her direction, and she would wish she could find her daughter. But now was not the time.

But then, she felt a tug of her spark. It was her old sparkmate bond, asking for entrance back into her core. Soundwave was calling her. At first, she felt resentful, was it a Decepticon trick. Did he somehow forget his love for her, and was using this to gain entrance to the Autobots? But something about those tugs called to her, she let it open. Not a lot, only a smidge. That was when Soundwave called to her again.

"My dear" he said through their bond, "It is time. Time to reunite, our daughter is alive and awakening!"

Blaslink gasped, her beautiful little Soundblast was alive! Soundwave was with her?

"What do you mean" She asked through the bond, not thinking it true.

From the other side, she could feel that he felt her doubt. "Blastlink, I…I can't say anymore. Join me on earth."

"Soundwave?" She reached out with all her spark.

Earth was sinking out of view, and her sparkmate had shut her out once more. But her resolve was fierce, she had to get to earth as soon as possible. But the only was to get permission from the top of the totem pole. Elita 1 was the leader of the Autobot Task Force, made up of mainly femmes. She was in her office all the way ot the top of the tower. Blastlink looked up, and then started running to the office.

"I have to."she wispered to herself, "I have to get to my daughter!"

*Earth - Autobot Base*

Ratchet poured himself into the datapad on pretender transformation, the girl in front of him did not look ok. He did not want to get Soundwave angry. From the window in the medbay door, he could see Soundwave pacing with a determined expression on his face. Ratchet shuddered, still shocked that Soundwave had shown his face! But he had to push that thought aside when he looked down at Kelsey.

Scanning her, he could see that she was turning cybertrinan from the inside out. She was in a comma, but when in the inside was done, it was likely she would awaken from pain. About thirty minutes later, she awoke, red/blue eyes snapping open. Her eyes had turned into optics, he rushed over to her before she could scream. He put his servo over her, and she went back asleep. It was only a matter of time before her transformation was complete.

Soundwave could feel her awakening, and felt her go back into sleep. His minicons were with the humans currently, looking over, he could see Rumble getting along with Miko. It was expected, as was Frenzy getting along with Raf. Soundwave looked back in the direction of the medbay, Ratchets mind was clouded and worried. Soundwaves was too, his paceing going into the late afternoon.

"Im sure she will be ok, Soundwave. She is strong." Ravage came up to Soundwave.

Looking down, He could see Ravage's worried optics. Soundwave gave him a small smile, "I know. But I am still so worried."

"Come on, come play a game with us. It will help time go along faster."

Soundwave looked over to the game the kids were setting up. Them, along with Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage made 6. The normal number for the maximum players. He looked back down, an optic ridge going up.

"Don't worry, it is a truth or dare game. But with cards!"

"Alright. I'll come" soundwave smiled as Ravage bounced over to the kids.

They smiled back at him as he walked over. A part of him was still looking back at the med bay. But the other part was looking at the kids. They set up a deck of cards, and explained the game. For their turn, each person/bot would pick up a card. And choose one person to ask truth or dare. On each card was a truth and a dare. It was Jack's turn when Soundwave was asked the question.

"Truth or Dare, Soundwave?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Who is someone you have a crush on, and why?" Jack had a strange expression on his face.

"I will be happy to awnser Jack. And the one I have a crush on is my sparkmate."

"Who is she?" asked Miko, "A decepticon just as good as you?"

Soundwave shook his head, "No, Miko. She was the most beautiful bot I ever laid optic on. Her paint was a dark blue, so dark it was almost midnight. But in the sunlight it turned a dark shade of green. She was a seeker and a scout."

"Wow! Thats cool!" Miko exclaimed, "Tell us more about her!"

"Yea, I would like to know more. Sounds like a nice con to me" said a voice behind them.

Soundwave already knew who it was, but at turning he could confirmed that it was Arcee. His minicons gave him looks, each a bit different. Rumble looked like if Soundwave did not say anything he would. Frenzy looked more cautious, and Ravage looked somewhere in the middle.

"I will have you know that she was an Autobot." Soundwave kept his chin up, boasting was not something he did often. But boasting about his loved one was something he liked doing.

"Oh, yeah, who?" Arcee asked.

Soundwave looked to the ground, "I have not seen her in many eons. Her name was Blastlink."

Her optics opened wide, "Blastlink! I know her. She was like a sister to me and my sibblings. How did she fall in love with a con like you?"

Soundwave was just about to speak when Ratchet came running in, "Soundwave, you might want to come in to the medbay. Her transformation is finished an she is soon to awaken."

"Thank you." he turned to Arcee, "A story for another time perhaps."

Turning back in the direction of the med bay, he almost ran to the door. Walking in, he could see the berth that once held a human. But a bot was in her place. She was midnight blue, with black as her secondary color. She had a sharp upturned chevron, and a red visor covering the top part of her face. The praxian crystal was still around her neck, and he could see that her minicon was in her chest - even if she was still unactivated.

She was his own frame-type. The wide and flat shoulder pads, and long arms. Long sharp digits, and a smooth frame. On her right shoulder was a symbol. But not k=one of the Autobots or Deceticons. It was half and Half. The right side was the Autobot symbol, the left half of the symbol was the decpeticons. And she was as beautiful as her mother.

Stepping closer, so that he could take her servo, she woke up. The visor over her eyes parted, and sliped into the sides of her helm.

"Soundwave? Your face..." her voice was faint, and slightly different. It was more mechanical, and singsong.

Soundwave smield, "Yes my dear. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Your name is not Kelsey. And you are not human anymore…" He looked guilty.

Kelsey looked at herself, slowly sitting up, "Not human…"

She looked him in the optics, red/blue metting red, "What is my name?"

He took her right servo, and showed her that the symbol was still etched into the metal, "You name is Soundblast. You are my daughter."

"Soundblast?" it sounded right on her tounge, "Your my father?"

Soundwave smiled, "Yes."

Blastlink smiled, "I love you, Dad!"

They embraced, and Soundwave could feel her uncertainty. But through it, love was felt. Even though they had only know each other for a short amount of time, the love was true. But Soundwave broke off the embrace, looking into her optics.

"Youngling, there is one more thing I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Can you hear me?" Soundwave's voice sounded through her mind.

"Yes, what is this?"

"Sweetheart, your like me. A telepath."


	7. Chapter 7 - Father

Soundblast looked at the concrete ground, Soundwave was by her side a servo on her right shoulder. Ratchet was on the other side, servo on her left shoulder.

" _Are you sure you want to do this now. You just finished your transformation."_ Ratchet looked her in the visor.

A smile was on her lips, " _Yes, if I don't do this now, I will not do this later."_

" _Alright, we will be right here."_ Soundwave reassured.

" _Ok, on the count of three."_ Soundblast touched her peds to the floor, the feeling of the concrete strange but exciting.

" _One"_

Soundblast put her servos on the edge of the berth.

" _Two"_

She put more of her weight on her servos, preparing to get up.

" _Three!"_

Soundblast pushed up, putting the weight back into her legs and peds. She was standing, but almost fell over if not for Ratchet and Soundwave. Symbols danced in front of her optics, saying something about everything being normal. She was still surprised that she could see out of the red visor, symbols in the corner and everything. The world seemed sharper, her reflexes faster. Waveblast felt the best she had ever felt in a long time.

After getting used to standing, she asked, " _Alright, I am ready to walk on my own."_

" _No, you are not. You are still not used to your body!"_

" _Ratchet, she can do it. I will stay close in case she falls."_ Soundwave reassured Ratchet.

Waveblast giggled through their opened parent/child bond. Soundwave smiled, sending how proud he was. Waveblast focused on moving her body, clenching and unclenching her servos, then one foot in front of the other. She was wobbly at first, getting used to her new height was the hardest part. But in the first 10 minutes she laughed, she was walking!

She walked around the room, getting faster and faster until she could run. Slowing down, she stood next to her father. He still was taller than her, but only by about three heads. Looking up at him, she smiled the biggest smile she had ever given. That was when the voices started.

_I hope I get my schoolwork done…._

_I want to go with bulkhead…_

_WHY? MY DAUGHTER WHY?..._

_I hope she is ok…._

_My daughter…._

_What did that miserable con do to her…._

_Soundblast, its ok….._

_I got it DONE!..._

_Soundblast listen to my thoughts. It is alright child…._

Soundblast came back to reality, her servos were on the sides of her head and she was on her knees. Soundwave was in front of her, his forehead touching hers. Fear was in her mind, but her father's mind was calming.

" _Dad, why does this happen?"_

" _My daughter, our gift is very rare. I do not know why it happens. Only that it does happen. But do not fret, you will learn to control it – just as I did."_

Soundwave showed her a memory of when he learned of his power. The voices and pain of the first time. Then, learning how to use the crystal.

" _Soundblast, listen to the crystal. Can you hear it?"_

Soundblast moved her audio closer to the red and blue crystal around her neck. Listening, she could faintly hear a little song. It was unlike anything on earth, the melody was beautiful.

" _Yes, dad. I hear it."_

Soundwave smiled, " _good. Whenever the voices get too loud, listen to the crystal. It will help you."_

" _Thank you!"_ She embraced her father, slim fingers touching on the other side.

That was when June Darby, followed by Ratchet, walked into the room. (Ratchet had left to get Mrs. Darby after Soundblast started walking)Her face was still angered as she watched Soundblast hug the Decepticon, but still smiled for her daughter.

" _Kelsey, are alright dear?"_

Soundblast looked down at her now small, human mom, " _Yes mom, I am alright."_

That was when all broke lose, " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MONSTER?!"_ MRs. Darby screamed at Soundwave.

Soundwave stayed silent for a bit, then looked to his daughter, " _Youngling, will you please go outside."_

"I wish to talk to your human mother alone." He added in their bond.

Soundblast nodded, " _OF course, father."_

Mrs. Darby spin on her heals as Soundblast reached the door, " _No, you are an adult, you will stay. Now you – Explain."_

Soundblast froze, looking into her father's optics. He noded, "Seems this will not be how I wished. I am sorry that you must hear her so angry."

"I know, dad. But I can handle myself, so don't worry too much ok."

Joy was felt from Soundwave, a proudness as well, "As you wish. But you may leave at any time."

Soundblast walked over to the berth, sitting down gently. June Darby was pointing at Soundwave and demanding to know everything. Ratchet, being wise, stood back and stayed prepared to fix some injury's. He knew the wrath of both June, and Soundwave – even if the latter did not get angered easily.

" _Mrs. Darby, to explain everything by myself would take decades. But I assure you, that both my sparkmate and I did not want to leave our daughter here on earth. But we had to to protect her."_

" _what do you mean protect her?"_

" _what I mean is that Cybertron was being taken over by war and devastation, My sparkmate, and many other mothers had to give up their children to other planets to make sure they did not find themselves growing up on our planet!"_

Mrs. Darby scoffed, " _That is no excuse. You should have stood up and been the father you could have been. Come, Kelsey, lets go."_

Soundwave had a slight angry glint in his eye, trying to keep his emotions as locked as possible, " _You have no idea the pain I have suffered these past thousand years. I had to give up both my sparkmate, my_ _ **wife**_ _, and my_ _ **child**_ _at the same time. I made the choice to remain silent until I saw my daughter again."_

Soundwave moved so fast he was a blur, moving so that his face was right in front of Mrs. Darby, " _I knew that if my daughter and sparkmate stayed with me, they would both be killed. I knew that if I went with them, I would be imprisoned for all eternity. I knew that if my sparkmate left for the Autobots with her daughter behind, the decepticons would kill my daughter. If she had gone with my daughter with her, my daughter would be moked for being different."_

" _Different? What do you mean."_ Mrs. Darby looked up to Soundblast, " _She looks like any other bot I have seen."_

Soundblast put a finger up to the side of her helm, " _Mom, there is something I have not showed you…"_

Pressing a button, the red visor dissipated much like Soundwave's. Mrs. Darby gasped when she saw the femme's optics. They were red, but also blue. Red was the center, and blue was surrounding it, they were beautiful. But also frightening.

" _Sweetheart?"_

Soundblast looked from Soundwave to June, " _Mother, my name is not Kelsey anymore. I will still awnser to it, and you can call me that if you like. But it is not my true name. My name is Soundblast."_


	8. Chapter 8 - Onwards

_***With Blastlink**_

Blastlink approached Elita 1, who was sitting behind her desk with some datapads in hand. Elita was looking at reports, when she heard a voice.

" _Mam, I have a proposition to make."_ Blastlink said quietly.

Elita looked up at Blastlink, light blue optics kind, " _Of course, Blastlink. What is it you propose?"_

" _I would like to go to planet Earth, join Arcee and the bots. I would be able to relay information about the decepticons, and the traitor Arachnid. I would also be able to get a reading on Arcee."_

" _this is interesting, you never expressed intrest in earth before. Is there any other reason?"_ Elita had the look of _tell me or else,_

Blastlink paused, thinking carefully how to awnser, " _Yes, there is more, I have a feeling there is more to earth than meets the eye."_

" _Ahhh. I see. If I did send you to earth, would you mind being accompanied by a small elite force."_ Asked Elita 1, pink servos resing on the desk.

" _Of course."_

" _Would you mind if I am the leader of this task force?"_ Elita asked.

" _No, I would not mind."_ Blastlink felt frantic, spark acheing at the thought of her sparkmate and child being without her.

" _Alright, then we leave for earth in 3 earth hours_. _We should be there in a total of 6 hours."_

Blastlink looked with joy, " _Thank you commander! Thank you!"_

 _ ***Back at Base – 3 hours later***_

Soundblast walked out of the med bay for the first time after her transformation. Now fully used to being a robot, and listening to the crystal when other's thoughts got overwhelming. The visor over her optics hid the strange red/blue optics. She was happy to see the kids. Miko was super excited, and Raf looked up with wide eyes.

" _WOW, you look cool!"_

" _Thanks, Raf."_ Soundblast was thankful that it was not that bad.

Jack was over in the corner, gazing at the Key to Vector Sigma. IT had been given to him when Optimus went to the core of Unicron. Optimus had insisted that Jack keep the artifact, and it was on his person ever since.

" _Jack?"_ Soundblast walked over to him, he was on the railing so she did not have to crouch down.

" _Kelsey?"_ Jack looked up, smile on his face, " _Hey, looks like you didn't die!"_

" _Its Soundblast now. And I am glad your accepting this. Mom went ballistic."_

" _Yeah, at first it was strange, like who else has their sister change into a robot. But After that wore off, it was cool. And the name is cool too."_ He smiled, brown eyes glistening.

Soundblast smiled, when alarms went off on the monitor. Optimus came from around the corner, Bumblebee and Smokescreen from the end of the hall. Soundwave and Ratchet were done with their conversation about his long time without speaking. Ravage's head popped out of the energon storage room, along with Rumble and Frenzy.

" _It is a message"_ said Optimus.

" _From who?"_ asked Smokescreen.

" _From other Autobots"_ Optimus awnsered, opening the line.

A single pink helmed, face appeared on screen, " _this is Elita 1 of the Autobot Starship Victory do you read?"_

" _This is Optimus Prime of Autobot Base Omega 1, I read you Victory"_ Optimus was very formal, but there was something in his optics.

" _Optimus Prime, we will be landing on planet earth in 3 earth hours. Do you have a designated landing area?"_

" _We do, Victory. Transmitting coordinates now. Land there and we will pick you up via. Groundbridge to Autobot headquarters."_

" _Thank you, Optimus, coordinates received. Elita out"_ The screen went blank.

Soundwave looked into Optimus's thoughts, not something he did a lot of the time. The Prime's thoughts were guarded, and if he was not careful, the prime would sense him. He could not see much, but a memory of Optimus and Elita together made him realize that they were in love. Sparkmates, perhaps. Going out of Optimus's thoughts, he moved to his daughters.

She was such a a storm, part of her was happy to be who she was. But a part of her was different, the human part of her trying to stay there. Soundwave sighed, there was much she would have to get used to, but the human part of her was what made her so unique. Soundwave brought his thoughts out of hers, and into his own.

Optimus, on the other servo, went back to decoding the Iacon message. His servos clacking on the keybord, as the different sybmols swam on the screen. Soundwave went up to the bot, to offer help. This would be an interesting teamup.

_***Decepticon Base***_

" _HOW DARE HE!"_ Megatron screamed, Starscream having informed him that Soundwave deserted.

" _I know, my liege. Maybe the whole thing was a ruze."_ Starscream rumbled, pleased, if that bot was gone, he could climb up the ranks even more.

" _My liege, may I offer my assistance?"_ said a voice, it was feminine and sickingly sweet.

A black femme aproched from the shadows, her optics were blood red. Mouth covered with a battle mask, a crimson scar on her chest. It started at her neck, and ended on her left side. She wore a dark cape on her shoulders, but a long, black tail could be seen behind it. Her helm was decorated with two cat ears.

" _Who are you?"_ Starscream demanded.

She rolled her optics, " _You know me. I am mooneater, the darkest night, the true silent killer. You know me as Assasin, a true decepticon, or even a helpless femme that kills. I am Crimson Dawn."_

" _Crimson Dawn, it has been some time."_ Megatron rumbled, " _How can you help us?"_

" _Megatron, my fellow gladiator, indeed it has been some time. But it seems it is better to ask is how you can help me."_

" _What do you mean?"_

She smiled, " _I will kill Soundwave, and those miserable Autobots, not including the Prime – he is yours to kill- and you will allow me in the Decepticon fold as your second in command."_

" _I have a feeling that there is more, dear Crimson."_ Megatron pointed out.

" _but of course, dear, there is more. I wish to know only one more thing."_

" _Of course,"_ said Megatron, expecting an easy question

" _Where is he?"_ she asked, " _Where is our son?"_


	9. Chapter 9 - Decepticon

Blastlink was ancy, Waiting to see her daughter was getting to be to much. She could see the swirling blue and green portal that would lead her and the other femmes to the Autobots. The landing having been easy, she could see the beautiful planet. It was organic, just as it was the first time she had been here. She could still acess the alt. Mode she had gotten the first time here. It was a dark blue chevy camaro, but more slender than normal camaros.

Optimus Prime, Arcee, and Bumblebee were the ones to meet them, and explain the situation on earth. Walking into the base, she was introduced to the bots. When she saw the one she wanted to see.

"And this is our newest recruit, Soundwave."

Soundwave had his visor off, his beautiful red optics widening as he noticed her. He slowly made his way up to her, a single servo coming up to the side of her face. She leaned in, purring.

"Blastlink, is it really you?" he whispered.

"Soundwave, is that really you?" she asked, giving him a wink.

Soundwave let out a joyous cry, lifting her up and spinning around. Even Arcee could not deny his joy. He put her back down, and just gazed into her optics.

"You are just as beautiful as the day I lost you."

"Wait a moment, Blastlink, you mated to a DECEPTICON?" asked Elita.

"Yes, my decepticon" Blastlink wispered.

Soundblast chose this way to come running in, the children following with nerf guns. A single one of the little foam bullets was stuck to her forehead. Soundwave laughed, and walked over to pull it off.

"Dad, who is this?"

The voice was singsong, and on closer inspection, Blastlink could see, this is Soundblast! She was beautiful, the perfect combination of herself and Soundwave. Blastlink got closer to them.

"Soundblast, I am your mother."

 _ ***Authors Note: Hatecliffhangers, Here is the awnser to your question.***_

Megatron shuddered, "Our _son? What is his name?"_

Crimson Dawn growled, " _You know his name, you were the one to help chose it. But in case you forgot, it is Darkblade."_

Meagtron suddenly wished that Soundwave was somewhere on the ship, for he knew where Darkblade was. But he did not know if the visibly angry femme would be happy with what happened. His optics looked around the room, no escape hatch was anywhere near. Shutting out his fear, he decided a lie would be the best way to go.

" _I am not sure where your Darkblade is. But I will have a search party made to look for him."_

Crimson transformed into her cat-like alt. mode and pounced on Megatron – throwing him to the ground. " _Look for him, if you are still the bot I fell in love with you will do this."_

Megatron looked her in the optics, no trace of his lie anywhere, " _Of course, Crimson Dawn"_

Crimson let him up but did not offer a servo to help the rather large bot up. Megatron slowly got up and walked over to the hallway Starscream was hiding. The bot's wings were shaking, and his optics were darting from corner of the room to other corners.

" _Starscream, I need you to put together a seeker search party."_

" _And who are we looking for, master."_

Megatron lightly growled, " _We are searching for a mech by the name of Darkblade."_

Starscream looked at Crimson Dawn, the feline was typing at the computer. He looked back to Megatron.

" _Are you sure we want to go after that traitor. Last I saw him he did not even know his own name."_

Megatron shook, " _Yes, that is the one. I need you to capture him and bring him here. Then you will take him to Shockwave and see if you can…jog his memories."_

MEgatron stopped for a moment, hoping that his "tough" guy chirade would last for as long as he needed. He may have seemed like the big baddie he made himself out to be, but really he did want his son back. DArkblade had been hit with a memmory block in the begining of the war, one that Shockwave knew about , and Shockwave could take it away.

Starscream noded, " _Of course, My liege."_

Starscream started walking down the hall, thinking of whom he would take. His seekers could take care of the job, but he needed more. Right now, the evil Crimson Dawn's son thought he was a part of the enemy, he had for a very long time. There had to be a way to find him. But the question was, did Starscream really want to find the only heir to the Decepticon army?

 _ ***Unknown Territory***_

" _Are you sure it was the right idea?"_ asked the first bot, his gold, pink, and white exterior gleaming in the blue light.

" _IT had to be Vector. It is our only chance."_ Said a feminine voice.

" _But what if nothing happens, the chosen ones mght never reach where they need to be!"_ Vector Argued.

" _Vector Prime, you know that it was our only option! What else could we have done!"_

" _Well, Solus, there was many things we could have done. We could have even chosen better candids!"_

Solus Prime grasped her hammer, " _Oh, You didn't!"_

" _Solus Prime, Vector Prime, Stop fighting!"_ called a commanding, baritone voice – it was Prima, the golden bots blue optics stern.

" _He is correct, we can not save our race with quarreling. All will be ok."_ Said the bot next to Prima – Micronus, floating on his hoverboard.

" _Alright, but I don't like it."_ Vector Prime admitted.

That was when it happened, " _My first children, I know how hard it is for you to watch this. But do not worry, she is awakening, and soon, All will be put right. But be patient."_

" _Of course, Primus"_ they all called.

 _ ***Autobot Base***_

" _Mother?"_ Soundblast gasped.

Blastlink smilled, " _Yes"_

She looked down to see a human cross her arms – and a look of displeasing came across the creatures face. This must have been her childs human mother.

" _But you can call me Carrier. I see that mother is already taken."_

" _Carrier?"_ the word felt right on Soundblast's lips.

Blastlink put her arms out, and Soundblast accepted the hug. They both felt Soundwave out his arms around both of them, and they stood. They basked in their bonds, happier than they had been in a long time. It was a few minutes when they let go, and observed the others.

" _Sweethearts, I would like to introduce you to my team."_ Blastlink said, breaking the silence between them.

She pointedto each one as she stated their names, " _The leader, Elita 1"_

She pointed to a brown femme that was next to Bulkhead, she was just as tall as him and not as skinny as some of the others. Se wasn't fat, just more meaty, as Soundblast would describe it.

" _This is Roadblock, and she is the strongest of all of us."_

Roadblock smiled and waved, the lights on top of her chest lighting up in multiple colors. She then looked over to Bulkhead and promptly gave him a kiss on the cheek. The big bot blushed and looked into her optics.

Soundblast left them, and looked to the next bot. She was fiery red, with yellow flames decorating her arms and legs. Large door wings were high on her back, and her left optic was yellow instead of the ocean blue of her right optic. Her name was Flamedancer, and her younger sister was the last of the bots from the other base.

She was dark blue, with light blue swirls all over her body. Her optics were a pale blue, but the right was yellow. Instead of door wings, on her back was dragon wings. She had horns on her head, and you could see a dragon's head on the back. Her name was Spiral Sapphire, and Soundblast almost laughed as she watched the femme look in the direction of Optimus. She was attracted to him, a lot.

That was when the alarms blasted, Decepticons were coming closer to the base. It was Starscream and his seeker crew, and they were coming closer. The bots sprang into action, scooping up the kids and rushing them to the lower layers of the base. Elita and her femmes were elected to watch them, Soundwave opting to stay up top to fight.

Soundblast knew she would be sent down, her Carrier's servo resting gently on her shoulder plating. The humans were safe, and Smokescreen was leading them down the halls. Soundblast was just about to join them when the roof started to cave in, Starscream landing in the middle of the chaos. Soundwave quickly put up his visor, Starscream oblivious of his face.

Seekers came flying in as well, the bots beginning the fight. Soundwave was downing the drones left and right alongside Arcee. Optimus was surrounded by the corpses, his blades covered in energon. Soundblast, however, had her leg stuck under a beam of the roof. She desperately wished there was a way to help, but the only thing she had was her mind.

" _My mind"_ she whispered to herself.

She opened her mind, opening herself to all the bots around. Locating all the Autobots and humans, she avoided their minds, but the cons slowly downed as she filled their heads with a loud noise. Only Starscream was unaffected somehow, but the other cons slowly started shutting down.

Soundwave felt this, and joined in. "My daughter what a good idea you had" he thought in her direction.

"Thank you father" she answered, putting her mind back on putting down the cons.

Soundwave stopped when he felt his daughter's presence disappear, looking over, he saw Starscream in front of his daughter. He could see her leg was stuck under a beam of a building, and growled when he saw Starscream touch her arm.

" _My dear, are you alright"_ Starscream asked, his voice sickeningly sweet – almost trusting but Soundblast could feel his intentions.

She narrowed her optics under her visor, " _I am fine, you miserable con."_

Starscream looked her over, a slender and beautiful femme. She was fully grown, but only just grown. On her shoulder was half the Autobot, half the Decepticon symbol.

" _IT seems you are of both, my dear? Oh, what should I call you."_ He purred.

"Daddy, What should I do?"

"Youngling, reach out to Optimus. I don't think…."

Ravage appeared out of seemingly nowhere, jumping in front of the caught femme. He growled, teeth bared, claws at their full extension. Frenzy and Rumble joined him, Lazerbeack loudly squawking above them.

" _Leave her alone!"_ Rumble cried out.

" _Yea, leave Soundblast alone!"_ Frenzy yelled.

Starscream murrmered to himself, " _Soundblast, what a lovely…wait a minute."_

Starscream looked over to the battling Soundwave, then back to Soundblast, then back to Soundwave. " _Now I see why you left us for the traitorous Autobots."_

Starscream batted away the minicons like flys as he drew closer to the femme. They landed in different parts of the room, Soundwave, Soundblast, and Blastlink all wincing as they felt their pain. Soundblast grew more frightened as Starscream got closer to her, his wickedly sharp claws getting closer to her face.

" _ **Eject Revamp, youngling"**_ a female voice calling out to her in her thoughts.

"What?" she thought at the voice.

" _ **Eject Revamp, she will help you."**_

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ she whispered to herself, "REVAMP, EJECT!"

The pyramid armor on her chest folded and transformed. It came out of her chest and landed on the floor. Instead of a pyramid with wings, now it was a minicon! She had a long pair of horns, that started like a chevron in the middle of her forehead. They curved over the top of her head. Her eyes were yellow, and she had sharp fangs bared. She was a bit bigger than Ravage, a large minicon.

Growling, she said, " _I am Revamp, And you will not harm my partner!"_


	10. Chapter 10- The Mind

_***authors Note: Sorry it took so long, School and writers block got me here! I am glad you all like it so far!"**_

Revamp looked at the con that was attacking her partner. She felt truly alive, and felt the fear of her partner. Having never been activated before, she felt like a newborn sparkling. Fully grown, and knew fighting, yes, but a part of her was still curious. But now was not the time to be curious. Now was the time to fight.

She pounced, claws out and slashing at his open wings. Biting at his neck, she felt his sharp servos pierce the metal on her back. One of his servos made its was to her stomach, trying to push her off. But she kept holding on, trying to cut an important line or stab him in the spark with her horns.

Starscream screamed as he felt her rip open his delicate wings. Jumping off, she used his confusion to try to lift up the beam holding Soundblast hostage. Soundwave was slowly making his way over, just as he watched Other seekers, including Starscream shoot at Revamp.

Revamp and the minicons were strong, but his own minicons had been directed to try to open the now blocked passageway to the under parts of the base. Optimus was the closest, and Ratchet was near him as well. Soundwave could only watch as Starscream "accidentally" nicked his daughter. The pain reached him, and he growled to himself.

Electrocuting one more drone seeker, he decided, either let Optimus know about his Secret, or do nothing and go ballistic. Not wanting to be the con that everyone thought he was, he also did not want someone to know what he could do. Fear crept all along his very being.

" **Sweatspark, is everything ok?"** his mate sent via bond.

" **No. I don't know what to do. Out daughter might be too far away for me to save! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"**

Her presence was calming, " **Dear, Optimus would understand…OH MY GOSH!"**

" **WHAT?"** He called, but she did not return anything.

He decided then, " _Well ,here goes nothing."_

Soundwave transformed, doing his best to make his jet alt. Mode go as fast as it could. He transformed right above Starscream's head, Throwing the mech to the ground. Soundwave made his visor disapate, growling.

" _You leave my daughter alone."_

Starscream looked up at Soundwaves face, shuddering at the low tone, " _So, you finaly decided to show your face. Took you long enough."_

Takeing his shoulderplates and lifting the con off the ground, Soundwave spoke with a growl, " _Before I did not have my family."_

" _Well, well. The silent one speaks. But why now?"_

" _That is a question I have pondered from the begining. It is good to see you, Soundwave"_ the sound of a large bot landing behind him made Soundwave turn.

It was Megatron. Starscream almost laughed, glad that he asked to make more of a plan. Including including that there would be a signal to let MEgatron know to come. And it proved to be a god idea, the Darkblade wannabe nowhere in sight. He must be behind the rubble that the femme was trapped under.

Megatron glanced at the femme under the rubble, she looked like Soundwave. Hmm. this would be interesting. He moved his servo in such away that summoned Dreadwing, and his brother Skyquake. They both held Optimus Prime by the arms, and the other Decepticons slowly captured the other autobots. Most of them were put in stasis cuffs, and put in the middle of the Autobot base.

" _Well, Soundwave, has it been worth it?"_ MEgatron asked, smileing as Soundwave winced as both he and his minicons were put in stasis cuffs.

Evan Revamp, who fought her best, was captured. Two Insecticons were hissing at Soundblast, who did her best to not show fear. Soundwave looked Megatron, optics narrowed, and he prepared to let lose his greatest weapon.

Soundwave managed a fake smile, " _Well, yes, it has been worth it. Oh, and that kid you wanted, she ain't a kid anymore."_

" _Oh yes, but that is not why I am here."_

" _Why are you here?"_ Soundwave was a little worried.

" _I am here for Darkblade."_

Soundblast's vision was hazy, but she could feel everything. She could feel her mother's fear as she tried to get to the other side of the rubble. She could feel Revamp's worry about her, and the other minicon's trying to escape from the claws of the vehicons. She could feel her father's fear as he looked into the optics of Megatron. Soundblast only wanted everything to be how it was.

 _ ***IN The Mystery Realm***_

Vector Prime looked into the world through Soundblast's optics, and felt her fear. He stoped, and looked over to Solus, who had a matter of fact look on her faceplate.

" _See, it is time, Vector."_

" _Alright, do it"_ Vector Admitted, " _It is time to start."_

Solus put her head up, relseing a battle cry louder than the roar of a lion. All the other 13 primes came, and needed no explanation. Their optics glowed bright, and a flash of light was relised into all the realms.

 _ ***Behind the wall***_

Smokescreen's sight was hazy at best, he could feel the small hands of the femmes around him. From what he could tell, they were trying to move the rubble that was pinning his legs and right arm. His right doorwing was aching from some stone landing on it. Blastlink was next to him, trying to breack a hole to the other side of the rubble to get to the others. From the sounds coming from the other side of the rubble, Smokescreen could hear the decepticons catch the bots and ask for a bot by the name of Darkblade.

Darkblade, why did that seem so familiar. He thought he was just hallucinating from the dust and pain, when he thought he heard something from the other side of the wall.

 _ ***With Soundblast***_

Her spark pounded in her spark chamber, her eyesight almost going away completly. She could hear nothing, nor could she feel her legs. Pain echoed through her being. But then, it suddenly went away.

 _ **Youngling,**_ a harmony of voices rang thought her head, _**It is time for you to awaken. Great Allspark, sing for your life, sing for your children, sing to save this and your own world. We, the 13 Primes call upon you!**_

Soundblast was confused, the Allspark ,the thing her father told her about. The thing that sparked most of the bots, including her father? But as the pain went away, her eyesight returned, and she could see her chest was glowing. A bright, white light erupted from her chest. Her vocal cords were warming up, and without her trying, she sang. He notes were calm and confident, but not her own voice.

The voice was more mature, calmer, unmoving. It was strange. Part of the lyrics was :  
 _This is our war cry  
We'll rise up, we'll rise up  
And this is our time to rise up, to rise up  
Rise up"_

It as amazing, and she was surprised as the cons stopped moving, and looked over to her. She felt her stregnth return, and Soundblast stood up. The heavy beam lifted up like it was butter, or foam, either works. She looked to MEgatron and Optimus, and Soundwave stood behind them.

Soundwave looked at his daughhter, every part of her was glowing with power. Even Revamp, her minicon seemed to glow with this power. It was white, and the look in her optics was pure power. She walked up to Megatron, and put a single servo on his shoulder.

" _MEgatron, Why do you fight this ridicules war."_ The vocie said through Soundblast's lips.

MEgatron studdered, " _I am...not sure anymore."_

Starscream gasped, " _What do you mean, We are fighting for the Decpeticons! For glory! For Cybertron!"_

Soundblast felt herself smile, " _Of, Starscream, you are wrong. In my presence, he can not drown. As my Lord Protecter, he must be fully honest in my presence."_

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Optimus.

" _Oh, my Prime, you do not remember do you. It all started a long time ago, when the war began. The primes knew that you would tke me away from my planet, so Solus Prime made me a way to live. They took me back in time, and placed me within my first vessel. His name was Soundwave."_

Soundwave gasped, " _What do you mean? Who are you?"_

Soundblast walked up to him, putting her servo over his mouth, " _Do not worry about your daughter, she is still here. You were chosen because we could see what was going to happen, that you would have Soundblast, and take up your vow of silence. You were the perfect choice. How do you think you got your mental telepathy?"_

Arcee looked at him, " _Telepathy?"_

Soundblast smiled, " _Yes, Telepathy. Arcee, do not worry, he is trustworthy. He got this power because of me. As did his daughter when she was born."_

" _What? Who are you?"_

" _Me?"_ said the voice, " _you all know me. I am the Allspark."_

 ***authors Note: Ooooo, another cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy! I will do myself to get another chapter out soon!"**


	11. Chapter 11 - Allspark

***Authors Note: Guest, I am glad you like the story, And I have done my best to make it unique. I belive that it is the goal of every writer to make something that is special, something that is different from everybody else. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it comes out. :)***

Soundblast communicated with the Allspark through the connetion of their minds, _"Why me? Why did you chose my body to become your vessel? I do not understand"_

 _"Child, I understand your confusion. But it is you and your father who has turned this war around. From the very beginning, it was the plan for me to go into one whose spark was pure. That was your father. But with your sparking, you became that pure soul."_

 _"what are you going to do with my body? I do need it."_

The allspark chuckled, _"Of course you will get back your body. I just need to finish one more thing before I give you back control. Will you trust me?"_

Soundblast thought for a moment, _"Ok, I will trust you."_

 _"Thank you_ " the allspark said softly, she turned her attention back to the bots before her.

 _"Allspark, but that is impossible!"_ said Bulkhead, _"The allspark is in the core of cybertron."_

Allspark shook her head, _"It is not impossible. Nothing is impossible. It is just extremely low, but even then, it happened."_

The allspark looked at Soundwave, his head was down. Everyone in a while he would look to his daughter's body, then to the rubble that trapped the others. She gave him a soft smile, walking up to him she put a servo on his shoulder. Then looking to the vehlicons, she gave the order.

 _"Vehlicons, go move that rubble."_

The complied, moving quickly to start clearing the rubble. It would be slow work, but it would get done. The allspark turned her attention to Optimus Prime and Megatron. She could still see their conflict. And using her mind reading ability, she looked into each, and saw two different sides. Megatron wanted Optimus to stand down, so that he could take over Cybertron and earth and bring back their race. And he was willing to do it through any means necessary.

Optimus on the other servo, had the same dream of rebuilding cybertron, but in a peacfull way. He wanted his brother, and his lord protector to come back. They had been brothers by bond and by mind, but the broken bond still left a scar. He would fight, yes, but only because he was pushed. He was so much like how he was before the Primus battles. But that much he had forgotten.

 _"So, what is your plan?_ " Arcee demanded, spark angry.

The allspark looked at her with kind optics, _"MY dear, after we have this rubble ceared, Darkblade back to his father, then we will go to Cybertron."_

 _"Why?"_ asked the small voice of one of the children, _"Why go back to cybertron?"_

 _"Because,_ " The allspark knelt down to them, _"It is time your gaurdians get their home back."_

They smiled, Jack came up to her, " _You mean, you will be able to bring back Cybertron?"_

She nodded, " _Im the allspark, I was made to do that."_

 ***Time skip – Four Hours Later***

Smokescreen felt something lift off his leg, and then the rest of the rubble followed. Blastlink, himself, and the others were quickly briefed about what happened. But Smokescreen could not focus well, his mind hazy from pain. Ratchet did his best to begin helping, but Soundblast, who was still in allspark mode, come up.

 _"Let me."_ she said, visor shining white.

She put her servo on Smokescreens slowly beating spark, and her chest glowed white. His wounds slowly healed, but a stranger transformation took place. White paint turned to black, and blue to red. Opening his optics, you could see the scarlet light from under a light blue visor. His doorwings became sharper and more angled, and the fins on his head longer. The transformation was done, and he sat up, head in his servos.

 _"What has happened to me?"_ he asked, even his voice have changed. It was deeper, with more growl to it.

Megatron looked at the bot, his normally aggressive optics softened, " _Darkblade?"_

The bot looked up, _"I am Darkblade…or I was. I don't understand…._ "

Allspark smiled, _"Youngling, now all is as it should be. You were Darkblade, and you Were Smokescreen. You are both."_

The now black and red bot looked up at her, " _thank you, Allspark. How may I repay you?"_

Megatron also asked, " _Yes, how may we repay you?"_

 _"These will be my final words, before going back into my semi-dormant state,_ " The allspark said, " _Listen well._

 _The allspark returned_

 _The war has won_

 _But the true journey has truly begun_

 _Four cybertroinans, the chosen four_

 _Each with something different in store._

 _A vessel_

 _A trainer_

 _a Protector_

 _a prime_

 _Chosen each at a different time._

 _The vessel holds the greatest gift, for she is the one who will travel to cybertron's core_

 _The allspark there, she shall restore._

 _The trainer, one keen of mind and spark_

 _All together he will make sure they shall depart._

 _The protector, one of both sides_

 _He shall protect the whole groups lives._

 _The prime to guide them, One of reborn spark_

 _Remember a past forgotten, however too dark._

 _The journey, long and hard, but the situation is dire_

 _In the end it will bring back what all desire."_

Then, the body of Soundblast crumbled, Darkblade catching her. The silver went off of her visor, the red slightly glowing. Soundblast slowly made her way onto her peds. She looked at Darkblade, a little startled. Looking around the room, she watched as the last of the rubble was gone, and her mother embraced her. Soundwave, Megatron, and Optimus Prime all stood frozen.

Megatron made a com. To Crimson Dawn, telling her his location. He would explain the details later…maybe. He looked back to Soundblast. She seemed wiser than the last time he saw her. He smiled when he saw the minicons reaction. He came up to his son, putting a single clawed servo on his shoulder.

 _"Darkblade."_

Darkblade looked up, memories fresh in his prossesser, " _Father?"_

 _"I would like to…rekindle our relation ship…"_

Darkblade smiled, _"Of course, DAD!"_

With Smokescreens randomness, Darkblade gave his father a hug. They stood there for a moment, in eachother's arms, when Soundblast asked.

 _"SO, What did I miss?"_

 ***Sorry it took so long to bring out. things got really busy. but I hope you like the plot twists, and hopefully the rest of the story!***


	12. Chapter 12 - Leaving

_***Authors Note: Hey,**_ _**RhettTheWarrior glad you guys think this is unique but still good. It is very relieving. I hope you continue to like it! But enough about this, Onm with the story!***_

Crimson Dawn looked around the rubble of Autobot base, they seemed to have left this place. All but one bot stood there, Megatron. She ran up to him, blade in servo, putting it up to his throat.

" _You said my son was here."_

Megatron put his servos up, " _MY dear, he was here. I saw him with my very own optics."_

" _Where is he?"_ Demanded Crimson Dawn, throwing Megatron to the ground.

" _He was called to something bigger than any of us. Only he and three others could do it. Crimson, please understand!"_

" _I want to see him! NOW!"_

" _Please, Crimson, please be patient. They should reach Cybertron in a few cycles. Soon you can see our son."_ Megatron pleaded.

" _CYBERTRON! Why would he be called to that wasteland? You tell me everything!"_ But then, her anger seemed to melt away, " _Did you just say,_ _ **our**_ _son?"_

" _Yes, I…"_ Megatron paused, looking into the fierce optics of the other, " _I want to bring our family back together again. I am sorry of every pain that I caused you."_

Crimson Blade pulled back her blade, optics softening, " _You really mean that?"_

Megatron put a single servo up o her face, " _Yes, I do. I saw the way that others would look at each other. It brought back memories of when you looked at me the same way. I want it back, and I will do anything to get it. I love you Crimson Dawn, my spark still beats for you!"_

Crimson Blade smiled, " _You…Love me?"_

" _Yes."_

That was all he had to say, Crimson Blade lowered down, and kissed him on the lips.

" _Will you forgive me."_ Megatron asked.

" _Of course, I was waiting for you!"_ she said, kissing him again.

" _Never, I will never leave you again. No matter what."_

 _ ***On the other side of the world***_

Soundblast looked up at the large rocket in terror, she had never been in space with a rocket like that before. And she did not remember being a sparkling at all. She gulped, looking down to Revamp below her.

" _Don't be so nervous, Everything will be fine."_ Revamp reassured her partner.

" _I still am, even if we are going to be with dad. And the others."_

" _I know, I can feel your nervousness. I am only telling you one more time, you will be just fine!"_ Revamp rubbed her body on Soundblast's legs.

Soundblast looked over to the three others who would be joining her on this journey. The allspark message seemed to be so important, and that only four bots could go?! Some of the others protested, but Optimus and Soundwave persisted. At least the minicons could come, they would not be alone. Soundblast walked over to Blastlink and Soundwave.

" _Are you alright sweetheart?"_ asked Blastlink, as Soundblast came up to her side.

" _I am a little nervous."_ Soundblast admitted.

" _Oh, so you tell me your fine, but you tell your mother your are truly nervous? What am I, chopped liver?"_ Revamp mumbled, " _What is chopped live anyways…."_

" _Its alright to be nervous."_ Blastlink reassured, " _Your father will be by your side throughout the whole thing."_

Soundwave called out, " _Time to go, before winter sets in and our servos freeze off!"_

Soundblast smiled, " _Dads bringing out his humorous side!"_

" _Of course, now go!"_

" _Bye mom! Bye everyone!"_ Soundblast called out, as she and Revamp ran for the shuttle.

Blastlink crossed her servos as she watched Soundblast board the shuttle. Optimus and Darkblade by her side, and her loyal minicon now in her chest compartment. Her blue optics glimmered as dust and smoke rose up as the engines of the shuttle warmed up. As the shuttle rose from the ground, tears started to stream down her face, how long would it be until she felt her husbands servo in hers, or hear the laugh of her daughter.

She felt a servo on her shoulder, " _IT is going to be ok."_

Turning, it was Spiral Saphire.

The blue femme was also looking up, and her optics were also glistening in tears.

" _Who knows how long until we see them again. When they come back they could be so different."_

" _I know, it scares me."_ Blastlink turned to predicon.

" _but they will be fine right?"_

" _Of course. We will just have to wait, and see the outcome."_ Blastlink looked to the sky one more time, then she started on her way back to base. You could only do one thing at a time here.

 _ ***in the shuttle***_

Darkblade watched as the earth got smaller and smaller. When the blue planet was nothing but a small marble in the black sky, he turned back around. He looked at his clawed servos. Only a few earth hours ago he was white and blue, now he was a darker version of himself. Looking back to the window, he winced as he saw his blood red optics.

" _Are you ok?"_ asked a voice.

Turning around, it was Soundblast, " _I am alright."_

She looked at him, visor glowing a steady red, " _No, you are not. You are wondering why you are the way you are now."_

He sighed, " _Alright, I am. I do not understand why the Allspark did this to me. I was happy as Smokescreen. Now what am I? A Decepticon. Or am I an Autobot."_

" _I may be wrong"_ Soundblast said tentatively, " _but I think the Allspark wanted you to be you, not a shadow of what you were. Besides, I like your new look. You look cool, and more like a protector."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, and I think that if you still want to be called Smokescreen you should say so. Or maybe not even that. Maybe you could be Darksmoke. Or Bladescreen-"_

" _I think I will stick to being Darkblade. Thank you though."_ Darkblade said with a smile.

They looked at each other for a moment, then began to laugh. It felt good to both of them. They then looked at eachother once again, then started on their way to command center of the shuttle. Optimus was sitting at the wheel, and Soundwave was programming something on one of the other computer screens.

That was when the ship rumbled, and something came onto the radar.

" _Optimus, Ship on our right! What should I do."_ Soundwave asked, optics wide.

" _We Wait, we do not know if they are hostile or not. They could be other Autobots."_ Optimus commanded.

The ship rumbled again, the ship was visible through the windows, and there was a breach in the rec-room. This was no peaceful Autobot ship. This was a hostile enemy. An enemy that was on the ship, and heading right of the command center. An enemy that was right ouside the door and shouting only one thing:

" _ **EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**_

 _ ***Authors Note: Oh boy, can anyone guess who will come through the door? You may be right, you may be wrong. But we Won't find out until the next chapter!***_


	13. Chapter 13 - Captured

Optimus looked around, optics darting from one part of the room to the other. Soundblast was with her father in a corner, and Darkblade was right behind the door in front of him. Optimus gulped, if these were hostile aliens, then the only course of action would be to protect the allspark. He warmed up his weapons as the cry of EXTERMINATE echoed louder and louder through the halls. His battlemask snapped over his faceplate, as he looked over to Soundwave and Soundblast once more.

Soundwave had his visor over his face, red optics hidden from the world. Soundblast's visor was dimmer than normal, as she tried to hide in the darkness between her and her father. Optimus's head snapped back to the door, as it slowly slid open. Strange aliens came froth from behind it. They were varying in color from silver to bronze. They were short, about as big a human, with two glowing lights on the sides of there heads. No arms, only two sticks – one with some sort of blaster, the other with a plunger.

They also each had one large eyestalk that was looking at all of the bots. Darkblade jumped from his spot, shooting at one of the creatures with is blaster. They moved quite quickly and shot Darkblade in the chest. He was downed – not dying but down. Optimus was next, he shot at each of them, but they moved at the last second. They shot at him with cybertroinan-like plasma bolts, but none of them breached his armor as he moved about the room to get in front of Soundblast.

Soundwave joined him in blasting at the strange creatures, but he was downed almost as easily as Darkblade, who was trying to rise from his position. Soundblast strained with her mind to try to down the machines, but she noticed that they had not emotion to play with. And there thoughts were in a language she did not understand. She thought this to Optimus, who transformed his left servo into a blade, slashing at the nearest ones.

That was when a large net was thrown over him and Soundblast, electricity danced over the tops of the net next to the ones who threw. He put his body around Soundblast's just as the electricity reached them, pain racing up and down his body. He heard Soundblast scream, then nothing. His world became darkness, as he lost conciseness before he hit the floor.

He woke up chained, his wrist bound to the celling of the dark ship. Mis peds were attached to the ground by the same chains as his wrists. He looked around to see some of the aliens on a tall platform, they were looking at him.

" _Who are you?"_ he demanded, " _what do you want?"_

One of the daleks with yellow light coming from his single optic spoke, " _We are the Daleks. I am Dalek Mak. And what we want is you!"_

Optimus narrowed his optics, " _what do you mean?"_

Dalek Mak got closer to the prime, " _How about instead of telling you, I show you."_ He turned to the Other daleks, " _Bring her out."_

They noded, going from their place on the platform to another area, and a large door opened. A single Cybertronian stepped out, and Optimus was stunned. She was a predicon, but the windows on her chest and the small smokestacks next to her head fins suggested otherwise. But there was no missing the big dragon wings, and whipping tail behind her. She looked at him with bright sapphire blue optics, looking at him with pitty.

" _this is our first experiment, We call her Dalek Kall."_ Dalek Mak explained, " _she is the first of our cybertroinan warriors."_

" _I will never be a part of you army."_ The femme growled, her voice was a soft one, but rough with a growl, " _And my name is not Kall, it is Fuchsia!"_

" _Ahh yea, Fuchsia Starsong. Beautiful and strong. You will listen to us."_ Dalek Mak said, " _Sound the call."_

One of the other daleks, had a red optic color pressed a very large button on a small desk on the platform. A loud, high pitched sound went through the room, hurting Optimus's audios. But when he looked once again to Fuchsia, a stranger transformation took place. Her magenta color turned bronze, and the same metal of the daleks covered her frame. A large, yellow, eyestalk expended from her forehead, and lastly, her optics turned a ghastly yellow.

She snarled at Optimus, sharp digits clenching together. The bonds on her wrist was removed, she looked to the daleks.

" _My masters, what would you like me to do?"_ her voice was sickeningly sweet, and thick with some emotion he had never heard.

Dalek Mak looked to Optimus, " _See this, we will do this to every one of you friends. Including the little girl you tried to defend."_

" _How dare you."_ Optimus growled.

" _Oh, how dare you, how funny."_ Kall laughed, " _My weaker self agrees with you, her want to protect the weaker specimens of any race is appalling."_

She smiled in a sickening way, showing off her pointed teeth. She walked up to Optimus's frame, a single servo touching his face. He moved away from her, but the servo remained. Her yellow optics scanned him.

" _I think I will like having you on the team. You look strong, we need more strong bots here."_ She said, turning back to the others, " _I would like to see the other specimens that you brought in. then I would like to decide who goes first."_

" _Of course Dalek Kall, it will be my pleasure."_

 ** _*In another room – With Darkblade*_**

Darkblade slowly onlined, lurching as he realized he had been captured. Looking at his situation, he could see and feel that he was strapped to a slab of metal with energy bonds. Looking around some more, he noticed there was a platform across the room, and that the celling was high enough for a large cybertroinan to walk through.

" _Why would they need it to be so tall"_ he wondered aloud to himself.

" _So that you, along with our new solders can walk around comfortably."_ Said an electronic voice.

It was one of the aliens, " _I am Dalek Mak, and you are one of our new cyber-solders."_

" _I will never fight for you!"_ Darkblade yelled.

" _Oh, I think I can change that."_ Said a female voice.

A bronze femme walked into the room, looking him up and down. If she was not so pointed and sickly looking, Darkblade reckoned she would be quite beautiful. But he ignored this as she got closer, she was working with the enemies, which made her an enemy. She got closer, putting a servo on his chest.

" _Aren't you handsome. If I was wrong I would say that you are a Decepticon, and from your coloring, the son of Megatron."_ She purred.

" _Kall, would he be a good soilder?"_ Mak asked.

" _Yes, he would. But he is a strong willed as my weaker half. But, "_ She looked him up and down once again, greed in her eyes, " _But he would be an excellent part of the team."_

Darkblade growled, " _I said I would never fight for you."_

Kall laughed, " _Ahh, my weaker half said that too. Fuchsia was so weak, then the daleks created me from her programing. Ohh, you will be amazing for us. I think I could call you Dalek Kill, like me."_

" _My name is Darkblade, and I will never willingly fight for you."_ Darkblade repeated.

As KAll exited the room, Dalek Mak next to her, she turned back and said, " _Oh, I know you will."_

 ** _*Authors note: OOOOOO, I love this so far. So I did write this once with a different race of aliens, but I thought this would be better. And it would give me a way to include other ocs of mine. I hipe you guys like this, and if you do not know what a dalek looks like, look it up. You can find many pics of them!*_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Fuchsia

Soundwave woke with a large helm ache, something hit him hard. He thought back to what had recently happened, and in a panic through out his thoughts to see if the others were alright. His daughter was in the room next to him, and the others were in different room across the hallway. He also noted that there was another cybertroinan outside his room, along with one of the strange aliens. He also noted that he was hung from the celling much like Optimus, and that his visor had a long crack in it.

He could see just fine, and he could hear the door in front of him being opened. The new cybertroinan came in, yellow optics narrowed. The Dalek beside her on the platform was looking him up and down.

" _Soundwave, I was never expecting to see you here."_ The femme said, " _My name is Dalek Kall."_

She turned back to the dalek, " _Mak, I think this will be one of the best additions to the new team. I believe that this Soundwave is a mind reader."_

" _You say that he is telepathic. This is intriguing."_ Mak said.

Soundwave looked into Kalls mind, a strange world of good and evil. But what surprised him the most was when he reached one of the farthest corners of her mind, another cybertroinan was there. She was crying, blue optics shining with tears. She seemed to know who he was, and that he was there. But then he was snapped out of her mind when Kall came closer to him.

She looked at his cracked visor, " _Oh, poor Soundwave. Your visor's cracked. Let me help you."_

She came up to him, he moved his face away, but it was caught by her sharp servos. She put a couple digit on the sides of his visor, prying up. He gasped in pain as the visor was removed from his body, energon leaking from the sides of his face. She put the visor on the platform.

" _Get this fixed, and replaced before his re-programing"_ she turned back to him, looking in his optics, " _Oh, Soundwave, why did you hide such a handsome face"_

" _for one"_ he stated, " _I am already mated. And two, it was to protect my daughter."_

" _Daughter, that femme in the next room? She is pretty, her mother must be beautiful. Too bad that all could change."_ She looked at her servos, as it looking for a chip in her sharp digits.

 _"_ _you leave my daughter alone."_ Soundwave demanded.

 _"_ _You know what?"_ Kall said, " _How about I go pay her a little visit. Goodbye Soundwave."_

Soundwave struggled against his binds, optics glowing brightly in anger. He would have let out his minicons, but he did not want them to get hurt. He stopped struggling, there was nothing he could do now. He had to wait, and see what happened next.

 ** _*In the next room*_**

Soundblast woke up abruptly, a strange femme coming in the room. The femme had yellow optics and was looking her up and down like a piece of meat. Soundblast tried to move, but the shackles around her wrist kept her still. The femme got closer.

" _Hello, you must be the daughter of Soundwave. I am Kall, the first of the cybertroinan solders."_ She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

" _What do you want with me?"_ asked Soundblast.

" _for one, I would like to see your optics._ "said Kall, noting the half autobot/half Decepticon logo on her shoulder.

" _No."_

" _No? Well let me see?!"_ Kall put her servos to the sides of Soundblast's helm. Grasping the visor, she tore it off with a scream from Soundblast.

Soundblast blinked as her optics made contact with the stagnant air. Kall gasped. Soundblast's optics were not just blue, not just red. The red centers and blue rims swirled about each other, the perfect combination of Autobot and Decepticon.

" _Yes, this one will be perfectly terrible. We can put her more hostile tendency's on a high level. And those optics will be able to scare even other Cybertronians."_ Mak said.

Soundblast was about to say something, when she heard crying. It was not coming from anyone else around her, but seemingly from Kall herself. Soundblast took a chance and dove into the mind of Dalek Kall. Through the terrors, and to a single femme at the back of her mind. The femme gasped.

" ** _who are you? Are you a new torture devised by the daleks?"_** she asked.

" ** _No, I am not, I am Soundblast. Who are you?"_** Soundblast asked, her voice soft.

" ** _I am Fuchsia Starsong Prime. I was captured a long time ago."_**

" ** _My friends and I also were captured."_**

Fuchsia gasped, " ** _I think I met your father, you had better find a way to escape!"_**

" ** _How?"_**

Fuchsia pointed to Soundblast's chest, " ** _You are the vessel of the Allspark. The Allspark can help guide you."_**

" ** _How did you know that?"_** Soundblast put a servo up to the place where Fuchsia pointed.

Fuchsia pointed to her own chest, " ** _My own matrix shows me things."_**

Soundblast looked closer, " ** _Do you think you could help us?"_**

Fuchsia looked hopeful, " ** _If the allspark wishes to help, I can breack out of here and to my own body. I might be able to help you then."_**

Fuchsia watched as Soundblast tried to contact the allspark with no avail, " ** _Listen, be silent. The allspark is there, you do not need to be abrupt. Listen."_**

" ** _Listen to what-"_** Soundblast stopped, as she heard a faint tune.

It was a jumble of songs from her human days, she could understand a few lyrics: _Legends never die, they become a part of you-I'm and angel with a shotgun- Here we are don't turn away now! We are the warriors-_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, child, I will help you."_** The allspark stirred.

Soundblast felt herself be thrown from Kall and Fuchsia's mind, and back into her own. She watched as Kall turned from bronze and yellow to magenta and blue. The yellow optics turned sapphire, and Fuchsia smiled for the first time in a while. Mak had left, thinking that Kall could do everything herself, without knowing the Fuchsia would be making a re-appearance.

Fuchsia got the bonds off Soundblast, looking at her with soft optics, and a smile. She opened her chest plates, and took out a matrix that looked like a bright droplet with a blue core. She put it in Soundblast's servos.

" _I have only one request, I need you to put this out into space when you escape. So it can return to me when I need it most."_

" _What will happen? How can I take a Matrix away from a prime?"_ Soundblast was stunned, the bright droplet glowing brightly.

" _I will become Starsong, but with my remaining prime energy I will remain in this state for a while. The Daleks are going to wipe my memories in a few days, and I can not this go along with it. Please do this for me, Soundblast. There is no one I would trust more."_

Soundblast noded, " _Alright. But how do we get the others out?"_

Fuchsia seemed to wince a little, the dalek armor reappearing, but her optics remaining blue, " _As long as I am here, I can do this. I will pretend to be taking you for a test, then we will slip into your fathers' room. We can work from there."_

Soundblast nodded, and Fuchsia grabbed the broken visor, " _I am sorry about this, here, let me help."_

Sandblast tore away a little, but as soon as Fuchsia's servo touched the hurt spot, the visor was reattached, and the pain went away. Soundblast searched Fuchsia's optics for an explanation.

" _you are holding my matrix, I can heal you when you have contact with it. Now let's go!"_


	15. Chapter 15 - Escape

Soundwave gasped as Kall entered the room again, this time with hisi daughter behind her.

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"_ soundwave demended, angry as someone could have hurt HIS little girl.

" _Nothing, I have done nothing"_ Fuchsia was calm as she went back into her cybertronain armor.

Soundwave took a moment, taking in the abrupt transformation. He looked the femme up and down. She held herself like a prime, but there was something else. A guarded outlook, a stance where she could strike out at any moment. But a stance where she could easily come down on one knee and give a sparkling a hug.

" _who are you?"_ he asked slowly.

Fuchsia looked down at the energon drenched visor on the platform, she picked it up, and held it to his face. She looked to Soundblast, who put a gold droplet on him. He was healed almost instantly.

" _I am Fuchsia Prime. And I am here to help you before you become like me."_ Fuchsia looked to the side, and mumbled, " _Like me, the monster."_

Soundblast touched her arm, " _You are not a monster, now lets get the others."_

Fuchsia and Soundblast worked fast to get Soundwave out of his bonds, then Fuchsia dawned the dalek armor. She looked out the door, no daleks were coming around.

" _Follow me, your friends are across this hallway."_

" _alright."_ Soundblast said, looking up at her father.

Soundwave was confused, this was clearly the evil dalek-cybertroinan he had met before, but a totally different bot. She was the first to race across the hallway, and Soundwave put a servo on his daughter's shoulder.

" _Sweetspark, are you srue that we can trust her."_

" _Daddy, "_ she held up the matrix, " _How could we not, she is trusting me with her matrix! Now come on, lets get off this demon ship!"_

" _Alright"_ he said, watching Soundblast cross.

Sparklings grow up so fast, soon enough Soundblast would be leaving. He shook this thought from his head and crossed the hall. There, he found himself in the same room as Darkblade, who was happy to be freed from his slab of metal. Then they crossed to Optimus, who was in worse shape.

They had already opened his spark chamber, the blue spark was wildly pounding in its chamber. Fuchsia took a close look at it, no damage had been dealt to the prime's spark. She slowly closed the large panels that guarded it and the Matrix of Leadership, that still there as well. Everything was in order.

" _He will be alright, no damage has ben done."_ Fuchsia said, as Optimus's cerulean optics ame online.

" _Who are you?"_ he asked.

Fuchsia answered, as she was pulling away at the chains that bound him. When she was done, Optimus was weak from his exposed spark, and had to lean on Darkblade to keep semi-upright. Slowly, they made there way to where the Autobot ship was still attached to the Daleks. Fuchsia turned to them.

" _This is where I must leave you. You have not gone through any other dimensions, so when you leave, it will be the same time and place you were before."_

Soundblast came up to her, " _How about you come with us?"_

Fuchsia smiled, looking out into space, " _No, I can not. I would love to leave with you, but this is not my home."_ she looked at her servos, " _I have a family. I may not remember them in a couple of days, but I have a mother, father, and a small sister who I want to protect."_

" _But we could find a way to get you home to them. You would not have to go through he pain of not having them!"_ Soundblast argued.

Fuchsia put up a servo to silence her, " _No, it is not my place. I know your prophcy:_

 _The allspark returned_

 _The war has won_

 _But the true journey has truly begun_

 _Four cybertroinans, the chosen four_

 _Each with something different in store._

 _A vessel_

 _A trainer_

 _a Protector_

 _a prime_

 _Chosen each at a different time._

 _The vessel holds the greatest gift, for she is the one who will travel to cybertron's core_

 _The allspark there, she shall restore._

 _The trainer, one keen of mind and spark_

 _All together he will make sure they shall depart._

 _The protector, one of both sides_

 _He shall protect the whole groups lives._

 _The prime to guide them, One of reborn spark_

 _Remember a past forgotten, however too dark._

 _The journey, long and hard, but the situation is dire_

 _In the end it will bring back what all desire."_

Fuchsia paused, looking at all of them, _"_ _As you can hear, I do not fit in with this prophecy, but all of you do. Even though I am not going to remember my family, I am going to know somehow that I love them. But I can not allow you to stay here. You have your father here, and your mother is waiting for you. Please, go."_

They could hear daleks coming up the hall, they knew that they had escaped. Optimus and Darkblade started running to the open door of there ship. Soundwave as close behind them as he could. Soundblast stayed behind.

 _"_ _Please, let us help you."_

Fuchsia smiled, " _You can't help me. When the daleks stop for the last time before I escape, I will be in my home dimension. Do not worry, little one. This femme can take care of herself."_

Soundblast opened her arms, giving her a hug. Fuchsia was stunned, but then accepted it. She wrapped her wings around the smaller femme, giving a small purr.

" _Now, go. Go and free cybertron. Go and free my matrix. Go and free your world!"_ Fuchsia called, as she ripped herself from the embrace and ran for the place where the daleks searched.

Soundblast stood frozen, then she began to run for the cover of the Autobot ship. As the door between them closed, she looked one last time at the magenta femme running down the hall.

Fuchsia turned back, and called, " _For CYBERTRON!"_

Then the door closed, and the ship was moving. Moving away from the dalek ship as it diapered. Taking the chaos of the daleks, and the kindness of Fuchsia Prime with it. Soundblast looked out the window as it disappeared, Optimus standing next to her.

" _I wish I could have said goodbye."_ Soundblast admitted.

" _Soundblast, sometimes we do not get to say goodbye. Sometimes, we can not control what happens. We an only trust that she knows what she is doing."_

Soundblast looked at the matrix in her servo, " _Trust! I need to put this outside the ship before we leave!"_

Soundblast ran for the cargo bay doors, placing the Matrix on the floor. She looked at it one last time. The blue core seemed duller, and gold was losing its luster. But when she opened the door, letting it float into space, it got brighter. The allspark stirred one last time.

" _Do you think she will be alright."_

" ** _My dear, Fuchsia will be just fine. She has a lot of bumps in her road, but she is strong. Like you, she has a great path ahead of her."_**

Then, once again, the allspark was silent. And the Matrix grew smaller and smaller as Soundblast watched it. Then she looked back to the other three on the ship. It was time to think about cybertron. And they still had a large journey ahead of them.


	16. Chapter 16 - Protecter

All was silent on the Autobot ship, and from what Soundwave could gather, everyone was thinking about the bot that had just saved them from being tuned into drones. Soundwave himself was deeply depressed, as before they left he had scanned the memories that she had. And from what he could see, she was the daughter of a predicon and an Autobot and had a younger sister.

But now she would never see them again… Darkblade was thinking along the same lines too, of not seeing her family, as he angrily stormed off into the hallway. Optimus got up to consul him, but Soundwave was up first.

" _Let me go talk to him."_

Optimus nodded, and returned to his work.

Soundwave made his way to the angry Darkblade, who's red optics were trained in the direction they had just came. Soundwave stood next to him, not saying a word just yet.

" _Tell me"_ soundwave said after a while, " _What is troubling you?"_

" _Oh, you should know soundwave, I fell like a failure. I might have been able to convince Fuchsia to come with us if I was not helping Optimus! I could have saved her life! She helped us! How can I be the so called Guardian, if I can not even save one femme."_

Soundwave listened intently, " _Maybe she did not want to be saved yet. You can not blame yourself for a decision another made."_

" _-Of course I blame myself!"_ Darkblade slammed his fist on the widow, then he turned to Soundwave, who had his visor down. They met optic to optic, " _How can I protect you daughter when I can not protect someone I do not even know!"_

Soundwave's optics tured fierce, " _Darkblade, It is alright. I understand your frustration."_

" _How, have you ever failed to protect someone?"_

Soundwave bowed his head, " _Yes, yes I have."_

Darkblade stoped, " _Really?"_

" _Yes, it was after I met Blastlink, after I had to leave her for the Decepticons. She asked me to protect a youngling in her first frame from the Decepticon Blitzwing. It was a youngling of Ultra Magnus, and her name was Starfire. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't keep the secret as they would be scanning my memory, but I had already done my vow of silence. They found her, and killed her."_

Darkblade could only stare at Soundwave, " _He must have ben devastated."_

Soundwave looked down, a tear going down his face, " _He was, and I had to watch as he found out his little one had perished. I had to watch as they killed her! I thought of my own daughter, how would I be able to protect her?"_

" _but that was the decepticons, you couldn't do anything!"_ Darkblade said.

Soundwave looked up with a smile, " _Then how is it any different than your situation?"_

Darkblade smiled as he thought about it, " _I can see your point. Thank you."_

Soundwave smiled brightly, " _I am glad that you see that now."_

They both turned at a small sound, a happy sound. Looking back, they could see the tip of a red visor looking around the corner.

" _Soundblast did you just listen to our conversation?"_ asked Darkblade.

She giggled, " _Yes, I did. Are you feeling better know?"_

" _Yes, I am. Thanks to your father, he is quite the mentor."_

They all froze at his words.

" _So, we have to be the ones of the prophecy. If Soundwave is the mentor as we thought…"_ Darkblade began.

" _then we all must have some sort of test…"_ Soundwave deducted.

" _He is the mentor of mind and spark. Then This means that maybe Darkblade will defend us, I will travel to Cybertron's core, and Optimus…."_

Darkblade finished Soundblast's sentence, " _Optimus will also be having some bad memories. But what would it mean by spark reborn?"_

" _I geuss we will have to find out when we get there."_ Said Soundwave, " _Now lets go join Optimus before he gets lonely."_

" _Yeah, I will be right there. I am going to stop by my room and get something."_ Darkblade admitted.  
Soundblast and Soundwave started to walk away, " _Alright, but don't be too long."_

Darkblade stood as they turned the corner, watching the beautiful Soundblast as she left the room.

" _Wait"_ he whispered to himself, " _Beautiful?"_

He thought on this as he started for his temporary quarters. He had never thought about it before, but she was very beautiful. Sure, she had very large shoudlerblades and flat arms like her father. But otherwise she was indeed, beautiful. The way that her paint sparkled in the sun. the way that she looked with concern for the others. The way that she wanted to help a bot she didn't know.

" _But I can't "_ he argued with himself, " _She is the allspark vessel, so it would be like dating my creator."_

In his room, he walked up to the shelf, it was full of autobot and Decepticon weapons. He still had the weapons he had as Smokescreen, but he thought about adding more to his artillery. Looking at the wall, he grabbed a gun that would be attached on his right arm. It was a cybertroinan rail gun, like his father's, and was of Decepticon make.

But he also grabbed an Autobot sword, one that would be hidden in his back. Right between his doorwings. The Autobot symbol etched into the hilt was the same red as the others, but the silver blade and black handle fit him perfectly. Then he turned back to the door, and started for the others. That was when the ship rocked, just like it had when the Daleks had tried to take over the ship.

His scarlet optics narrowed as he turned into the command center, " _Optimus, what is happening?"_

Optimus was tapping at the keyboard, and trying to maneuver the ship, " _We have run into an asteroid field that appeared right in front of cybertron."_

" _Yeah, I can see cybertron, but the asteroids are really thick. We need to maneuver around them."_ Said Soundblast.

Darkblade went to the front of the ship, " _that_ _ **is**_ _really thick. Are we sure that the ship will fit through."_

Soundwave looked down at the board, " _Maybe, but these asteroids are moving around quite fast. We need to go fast enough, and move around all of them. We might not make it."_

" _We have to."_ Darkblade said, " _The fate of Cybertron depends on it!"_

" _That is what we are trying to do. Darkblade, go to the weapons system, we may have to blast some of these asteroids."_ Optimus commanded, " _Soundwave, watch the radar."_

They moved to the Assigned stations, quickly trying to make their way through the thick asteroid field. And for the first ten minutes it went really well. Darkblade was quick in blasting the largest of asteroids to dust as they went by, or got in front of the ship. Soundwave had also put his minicons to the task, along with Frenzy doing the multiple radars with him. But then, the largest came smashing into the ship, breaking it in half before they even knew what was happening.

A Large explosion catapulted them out of the ship. They were all wisped into space, Each going in a different direction. Darkblade held onto the minicons as he tried to find a way to go in the opposite direction. Soundwave took a different idea, transforming and quickly getting to his daughter, and he deployed minicons, Revamp. Revamp was trying to get Soundblast over to her father.

Optimus was taking a likewise measure, after running into an asteroid, he used his powerful legs to jump. Now, he was going in the direction of Darkblade, who caught his servo in just the right moment. Then, they were both floating through space together, each one trying to grab hold of a nearby asteroid. Darkblade could not reach the one on his side, and Optimus kept missing the spinning hunk of rock on his. But both did not want to separate.

Soundwave on the other hand, grabbed his daughter. Ravage and Lazerbeack hung on to her on soundwave's alt. mode as Soundwave pointed his thrusters to the other two. As soon as he reached there, everyone stood around as Soundwave looked down at his daughter. Something was not right.

" _Soundblast"_ He whispered in her audio, " _Sweetheart?"_

He reached through his bond, feeling nothing but the icy darkness that was consuming her. His red optics searching the others, he looked back down. He gently puta servo on her visor, bringing it up to look into her optics. They were dark, no light could be seen. He then went to open her spark chamber. And nothing was there, no bright spark to light up. Only an empty chamber, Soundblast's spark was extinguished.

 ** _*Authors Note: alright, for those who are worried, don't. This is not the end. This is only the beginning.*_**


	17. Chapter 17 - Memmory

**_*Authros note: Hey, Estela prime, everything is going to be ok. And yes, this is madness. MWAHAHAHAHAHA*_**

:Soundwave felt the tears running down his faceplate, his body felt numb with the sadness of losing his only child. He looked down at her, spark chamber empty of the one bright blue spark. He could see that Revamp was also gone, the lifeless minicon now lying next to the empty sparkchamber of her master. The two were gone, and there was nothing soundwave could do to get them back.

He howled to the stars surrounding them, throat sore from yelling his despair to the stars. He looked down to his beautiful little one.

" _but…How will…"_ Darkblade Started, " _I thought she was supposed to save cybertron…"_

" _Me too, Darkblade. Me too"_ stated Optimus, whose voice was trembling.

Darkblade came closer to Soundwave, whose minicons came up to him. Ravage did his best to curl up in Darkblade's arms, as Lazerbeack perched on his shoulder. The other two, Frenzy and Rumble came up to his sides, small servos curling around some wires in his legs.

" _I don't want her to be gone."_ Frenzy cried into Darkblade's leg, " _She can't be"_

" _I want her back."_ Rumble agreed, tears flowing down his face.

Optimus could barely contain his sadness, Matrix of Leadership telling him to be strong. All he could do was stare. If he moved, he knew he would be right next to Soundwave, and maybe it would be better. He might not have known Soundblast long, but he knew her well enough to know that she was a star. A child of both sides. A child of the allspark. He looked up to Soundwave.

" _Soundwave, we can at least take her to cybertron. And make sure that she fulfills her mission."_

Soundwave looked up at the prime, the bright blue tears leaving stains on the mechs faceplate, " _Alright. At least she will get to see our home…"_

Soundwave took Soundblast, right arm under her shoulder blades, left under her legs, and brought her to his chest. Ravage took Revamp, the other two minicons helping him. Soundwave gazed off to Cybertron, which seemed to be getting closer. He looked to the prime, nodded, and then started on his way.

They all stayed together, surrounding Soundblast as they went through the upper atmosphere of Cybertron, making sure her body was not damaged as they landed on their abandoned planet. Clutching the bot, soundwave started on his way to the core of cybertron, which was only a few feet ahead.

That was when Darkblade heard scurrying behind them.

Scarlet optics widened in fear, he turned around only to find himself facing a large hoard of scraplets. Each one was opening and closing their mouths, and quickly making their way to the bots. Darkblade turned to the others, " _Go, get Soundblast and go to the core. The Scraplets can't go down there, but you can. Run, I will keep them busy!"_

" _We can not leave you, Darkblade."_ Optimus stated

Darkblade shot his cannon at the scraplets, causing them to scatter in many directions, " _There is not time, just go!"_

Soundwave interjected, " _I just lost my daughter, I am not going to lose you too."_

Darkblade shot again, rolling his optics, " _I told you, GO!"_

Darkblade knew that there was nothing that he could do to make them leave him, but he had to try. He had to protect them and Soundblast. Even with her spark extinguished, he had to keep fighting. Letting lose a battle cry, Darkblade ran at the hoard of scraplets, and Optimus ushered the minicons and Soundwave to safety beneath the well of allsparks.

" _We have to go back!"_ Soundwave sounded worried, his long fingers were grasping tighter around Soundblast's frame.

" _We cannot, unless we sacrifice ourselves to the scraplets. Now, let us honor Darkblade and get to the core."_ Optimus said, starting down the tunnel to the core.

Sighing, Soundwave, Ravage, Lazerbeack, Rumble and Frenzy followed the prime, from the top of the Allspark's well, down to the core. Optimus was bombarded by memories here. He could remember the worry when Megatron poisoned Primus himself with dark energon. He could remember when Primus bestowed the Matrix of Leadership to him. But there was something on the edge of his mind…he had been here before, but why?

When the reached the core, both bots were flabbergasted. The silver orb that made up the middle of the planet was dark, when once it had shined blue for all who came. There were the bodies of dead bots and cons scattered around here, a battle zone. Memmories were being thrown into his helm like crazy, but there was one that really got him. That was when Optimus was thrown into a memory, a hard and cold one.

 _*Memory*_

Around him was a battle, the names of soldiers who were dyeing came back to his mind. He could hear their dyeing screams about him.

 _"_ _Optimus, come one, we need to get this done!"_ called the gruff voice of Ironhide.

Ironhide stood to his left, cannon whirling with the energy he would be shooting, and in his servos was a container. A container filled with a white light.

" _I know old friend"_ Optimus said, taking the white light.

Carefully, he put it in a special cannon, set to push the light out of this planets atmosphere, and into the vastness of space. He felt an arm on his shoulder.

" _Still sure you want to do this. You told me yourself you would lose your past."_ Ironhide said.

" _Yes, I may forget much of my past life, but I will remember enough to save this world. Someday the allspark will return to us, as was once spoken by Vector Prime."_

Ironhide let out a growl, " _what was that stuped prophecy again?"_

 _"_ _The allspark returned_

 _The war has won_

 _But the true journey has truly begun_

 _Four cybertroinans, the chosen four_

 _Each with something different in store._

 _A vessel_

 _A trainer_

 _a Protector_

 _a prime_

 _Chosen each at a different time._

 _The vessel holds the greatest gift, for she is the one who will travel to cybertron's core_

 _The allspark there, she shall restore._

 _The trainer, one keen of mind and spark_

 _All together he will make sure they shall depart._

 _The protector, one of both sides_

 _He shall protect the whole groups lives._

 _The prime to guide them, One of reborn spark_

 _Remember a past forgotten, however too dark._

 _The journey, long and hard, but the situation is dire_

 _In the end it will bring back what all desire."_ Optimus told him.

" _I still don't like this idea, what if everything goes wrong? And how will we know who the vessel is anyways, it is not like there are cybertronains out there right now accept for a few."_ Ironhide argued.

" _Old friend, we can only trust."_

 _"_ _I am done with trusting, the only one I trust is you and my own sparkmate. Look, I will do this, only because you are so sure it is going to work out. But if this fails, well."_

 _"_ _there will nothing I could do about that"_ Optimus finished for him.

A single Decepticon came up behind them, putting his blade through Ironhide's spark just as soon as the allspark left the planet. Optimus knelt by his dyeing friend, and through his tears and sadness, he wondered, what if Vector was wrong? When if he just doomed his planet for the rest of eternity?

 _*End memory*_

Optimus found himself on the ground, hands on the sides of his helm. Soundwave and the minicons looking down at him with concern.

" _You alright?"_ asked Soundwave.

Optimus found himself wipe away a tear he did not know he had, " _Yes, Soundwave, I…"_

" _the memories were very hard, I know."_ Soundwave said knowingly, he looked over to the core.

Optimus looked over the core, there was a spot where a body would fit on one of the sides. Walking over to it, he noticed that only one bot out of all of them could fit just perfectly here. He looked over to Soundwave, then to the hole, then back to Soundwave.

" _I Think I know what to do."_


	18. Chapter 18 - Cybertron

**_Authors Note: Estela prime, do not worry about Darkblade, in fact you learn how he is at the end fo this chapter*_**

Soundwave was flabbergasted, " _What do you mean, you know what to do?"_

Optimus put his servos up in the air, to show he meant no harm, " _Soundwave, I was the one to send the allspark off planet, and I lost memories because I used the matrix of leadership to make sure it got far. If we put Soundblast here, and I use the matrix once again, maybe we can still save the allspark. And maybe the allspark-"_

 _"_ _Can bring me my daughter." S_ oundwave finished, " _Alright. Lets do it."_

Almost excitedly, Soundwave carefully placed his daughter and her minicon in the hole. It was just big enough. He put her servos over her spark chamber, And Revamp was at her feet, curled up in her favorite position.

Optimus stood before them, preparing to do the deed. He could feel his matrix warming up, energy flowing through his very protoform. If you looked at his optics, you could see them glow brighter, and his stance grow taller. He crossed his arms above his chest, like he did in Unicron's spark chamber. As Soundwave moved away from his daughter's corpse, Optimus felt his chest panels open, the light blue energy of the matrix dance around his body.

" _Matrix of Leadership, Light our Darkest Hour"_

The bright blue energy shot from his chest to Soundblast's body. The effect was immediate. Out of Soundblast's body, a white helix of energy rose from her form, floating to Primus. The once gray, dark orb where Primus's spark rested glowed bright blue, energon flowing down the rivers to the upper surface of Cybertron.

From the inside, they could hear everything on cybertron shifting, everything was becoming new. Even themselves, they could feel the energy refilling them. Their armor became shiny and sleek, all damages done was gone. Their optics were clear, and in a few moments, everything was as it should.

 ** _"_** ** _My children, you have fulfilled the prophcy."_** Rumbled the great voice of Primus.

" _We did."_ Said Soundwave, but his voice lowered at the end.

 ** _"_** ** _Soundwave, what is wrong?"_** Primus;s voice was filled with concern.

" _My daughter…"_

A laugh echoed throughout the chamber, **_"Soundwave, look."_**

Looking over, Soundwave gasped. There, in front of him, were two bots. One of them was Revamp, who now sported wings on her back, and bright orange optics that shone like small suns. But next to her, was Soundblast. She seemed stronger, and wiser, and her red/blue optics were crinkled in merriment.

" _Daddy? Are you ok?"_

Soundwave smiled, running up to his daughter. He embraced her, " _My little one, you are-"_

" _alive, well, I think I am!"_ she purred, " _If not then, well, this is a great place to be."_

" _Oh, Soundblast, if you were dead, then all of us would be dead."_ Revamp laughed.

Optimus smiled, but something was eating at him.

 ** _"_** ** _Optimus, is something wrong?"_** Primus asked.

Soundblast answered for him, " _Optimus is wondering why everything had to happen this way. And personally, I would like to know why I had to die for all this to happen."_

 **"** **You never had to die."** Said the feminine voice of the allspark, **"In fat, I would have preferred it that way. But sometimes we do not get to chose everything that happens. So we just had to run with it."**

" _Yes, but why my daughter"_ asked Soundwave.

 ** _"_** ** _we knew that this would happen, but at first it was never to be your daughter, Soundwave."_**

 **"** **It was supposed to be you, Soundwave."** Said the allspark, finishing Primus's sentence.

" _ME?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Indeed. At the very beginning of the war, before Optimus was reborn in this world, before the corruption of cybertron's leaders, we knew that the war was happening. And we knew that we would have to make sure that the allspark was safe."_**

" **So, Primus and the original 13, including you Optimus, decided to chose a vessel for me. So, we chose one who was born of both worlds."**

" _What do you mean?"_ asked Soundblast, " _Is my father like part something other than Cybertronian?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Of course not."_** Primus exclaimed, **_"But he was born of good and evil."_**

 **"** **Indeed, He was born of one who would someday be an Autobot, and one who would someday be a Decepticon. But to properly explain there is somethings you need to know."**

" _what do you mean?"_ Asked Optimus, slightly curios about this.

 ** _"_** ** _Well, you all know how I created this world and in turn the Cybertronians you are today. And you know of my brother and I's story as well. The allspark, the one who creates new Cybertronians, is the daughter of Unicron."_**

" _Unicron? HOW?!"_

 ** _"_** ** _A long time ago, Unicron and I were not the only ones created to form the universe. Our own creator, a being whose name is unknown to the universe, also created four other beings. All of us were in pairs. There was the twin pair, Torrerun and Solstice, who were close friends with us. And then there were two others, no a pair, but still there neverthe less."_**

 ** _"_** ** _They were female, and one was a robotic being like my brother and I, along with Solstice (Torrerun was an organic), the other was an organic. Their names were Lunalight, and Shelina. Lunalight was the most gorgeous of both of them, and she fell in love with my brother."_**

" **And that is how I was born. It is still unknown how I am a being of creation from a being of destruction. But even then, I was not the only one. Through their marriage, they also created a race of beings called the Ucronians. They are like you, but are the sons and daughters of Unicron and Lunalight. And from that race, they mingled with the Cybertronians, and your race was born."**

" _Amazing. But why are you with your uncle, and how does this apply to my father?"_ Asked Soundblast.

 ** _"_** ** _Some, such as Optimus, are true Cybertronians, as Was Soundwaves mother. But your father's father is a direct descendant of the Ucronians, and so, he is of both worlds."_** Primus explained.

 **"** **and me hanging with my Uncle, well, that is only because I did not wish to be stuck on earth with nowhere to go. And when the war began, they chose soundwave – which is why he has his telepathic abilities, because of me. A protective measure."**

" _but how did you go from me to my daughter."_ Soundwave demanded.

" ** _the allspark dwells in the spark, and in your case, dwelt in your spark. Not the spark itself, but in its chamber. Blastlink is also a pure decedent of Cybertron, a fact we knew but thought nothing of. And when you two sparked Soundblast, the allspark joined to the newspark."_**

" _So what you are saying."_ Soundblast began, " _Is that even thought you could see my father being the perfect candid for the prophecy, but even then you could not see my mother?"_

 **"** **More like our resident time-wielding prime did not look that far."** The allspark sounded a bit shy.

" _time-weilding prime?"_ asked Soundblast.

" _I remember that day, Vector said he could have looked more, but he wanted it done with."_ Optimus exclaimed.

" _but wait, so if that was a part of it, why did you need a mentor? Or a protector? Cause my dad and Darkblade went through it too."_ Soundblast asked.

 ** _"_** ** _that is a good question. Vector said that whoever holds the Allspark needs someone to guide them, and someone to help them through times of trouble. We did not know who the individuals would be, but we knew that they would be needed. We are glad we did. Because without Soundwave, you would not have been able to share your telepathic abilities. And without Darkblade, you would not have survived the scraplets. Speaking of Darkblade, here he comes."_**

They all turned around to see Darkblade, as shiny and new as them, come down a shoot. They did not know where it came from, only that Darkblade was still alive and well. They all whooped joy, surrounding Darkblade in a hug. But Soundblast stood back, wating for her father and the prime to back away.

" _Soundblast!"_ Darkblade gasped, " _How are you alive!? OH MY_"_

" _Darkblade, everything will be alright"_


	19. Chapter 19 - One last thing

" _so, now that the allspark is back in the core of cybertron, what does this mean for us?"_ asked Darkblade, amazed at the story he just heard.

" _ **I believe now is the time for you to go to the surface, and live out your lives. But I can tell you one thing. Soundwave, Soundblast, your future sparklings will have your abilities. And forever you will be connected to the allspark. Good luck."**_ Primus rumbled.

A silvery form appeared in front of them, it was femme, with silver optics, " _Soundblast, I have a gift for you."_

Soundblast recognized the voice as the allspark, " _what is your gift?"_

The allspark walked up to her, placing a hand on her spark, " _I give you this."_

And there, in the allspark's arms was a small sparkling. She looked like Soundwave and Soundblast, but the little one had dark red paint. And opening her optics it was blue. She looked up at Soundblast and smiled.

" _A sparkling?"_ Soundblast was shocked, she was not ready yet.

The allspark chuckled, " _she is not of your own spark, someday this may happen, but not now. This is your sister. Give her a name."_

Soundblast looked to soundwave, who nodded. She looked back to the allspark, " _I give her the name of…"_

Soundblast hesitated, " _the name of…."_

" _why do you hesitate?"_ asked the allaspark.

" _I do not wish to name her. That should be her parents decision, not mine."_ Soundblast said confidently, " _Even if my father is alright with it, my mother might have a different opinion."_

" _Very wise."_ said the allspark, she turned away from Waveblast, and walked up to soundwave.

The allspark placed the child in his arms, and the little one curled up and slept. She purred in contentment than gave everyone a smile.

The allspark turned back to Soundblast, " _I have sent out a signal for all to return to cybertron. I wish for you, and the four here, along with Megatron to lead our world. It will be divided, and only you can bring it back together."_

" _we will do that."_ said Optimus.

Allspark smiled, looking at all of them, " _but I was not wrong, Soundblast, I do have a gift for you. I give you the gift of Primeship. For now, and forever, you are now considered a Prime in spark and mind. All of you are Primes. For all of you have shown great strength and will."_

Soundblast looked down at herself, " _Prime….me?"_

Allspark touched her, bringing her chin up to her optics, " _Yes, you. Now, you and the others should go. Rise to the top of cybertron and show them who you are."_

Soundblast smiled and commanded them to go up top. Primus and allspark watched as they rose, each of them leading cybertron with the best of their abilities. Each of them went on many adventures, but always returned to protect our wonderous home. It is great to know how much they done.

(Line)

" _fuchsia, tell us more!"_ the sparkling cried, her blue optics filled with tears as the elder bot stopped speaking.

Fuchsia smiled, her wings spread out wide as she looked across the four sparklings. One of them was a blue sparkling with a red chevron and was crying. One of the others was bright red, and had large horns on his helm – a predicon. His sister, a bit older than him, was pink and had golden optics. The last was black and gray, and his optics were red.

" _I am afraid that is the end of this story."_ Fuchsia admitted, she loved telling the sparklings stories, but this one was over.

The black one, ShatterMace, stood up, " _But there has to be more! Do they still rule?"_

Fuchsia smiled, " _That I know a little bit more about. Optimus Prime, my father, still rules cybertron. And many years later he returned to earth, a story I will tell another time. Soundwave, he and his sparkmate went to a distant galaxy to rule a colony of Cybertronains and Ucronians. Darkblade and Soundblast were married, and had several sparkling of their own, and also left to rule in some distant galaxy."_

" _but what about you? What happened to you after the Dalek ship exploded?"_ asked the now dry-eyed Lightstar.

Fuchsia smiled, " _Again, a story for another time."_

The door behind the magenta femme opened, and a blue bot with a black cape and gold chevron came in. He saw she was done, and went, " _Aww, you told the story without me?"_

Fuchsia laughed, " _Blueshot, you were taking forever! I thought you were just going to check on Stargazer!"_

" _I did…she was stuck in a black hole…_ " he said, deadpanning.

The bright red sparkling, Prodigious, looked up at Blueshot, " _can you tell us what happened? PLEASE!"_

Blueshot looked into the sparkling wide optics and his spark melted, " _Alright, I will. Move over Fuchsia. Now, It began with the com. Stargazer said she needed help."_

 _ ***Authors Note: alright, now I know that this is shorter than previous chapters, but this is the end. I drew inspiration from the stories that end up being told by others. And Man has this been a ride! I am glad that you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Being with Soundblast and Soundwave and the others was amazing, and it was something I was not used to writing. Thank you for the good reviews, dear readers. I look forwards to writing for you again sometime soon!***_


End file.
